Around the World
by chibi ryoma
Summary: The story takes place after the anime, focusing on Tsukushi and Tsukasa. In these five months they fall deeper in love as they spend more time together. Please R&R! It's COMPLETE!! I've added an Interlude.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: The characters from Hana Yori Dango aren't mine and they never will be. So don't sue me!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I have to get off the boat. I still have to go to school. I-"  
  
"Makino," Tsukasa interrupted, "Stay with me."  
  
"I-" Tsukushi stopped, she was about to reject him but she heard Rui's voice in her head. 'Be honest with yourself.' Tsukushi took a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
Tsukasa's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed Tsukushi and swung her around.  
  
Tsukushi screamed, "Put me down!"  
  
"No! I'm never letting you go." Tsukushi stopped screaming. She thought of all the times he said he'd follow her wherever she goes. She thought of how she felt when she saw Shigure practically naked on top of Tsukasa. She thought of the time she said goodbye to him in his home. She understood they lived in different worlds and that there'd be no future together, but then why did she feel so sad leaving him? Every step she took away from Tsukasa threatened to break her resolve. All she wanted to do was run back into his arms and hear him say 'I'll protect you' but she kept on walking. In the end she couldn't stay away, she walked back into his arms. "Doumyouji," Tsukushi looked into his eyes, " I never want to leave you again. I love you."  
  
Those simple words warmed his heart like no fire ever could. They hugged each other tightly, neither wanted to let go. They separated only to look into each other's eyes. It was one of those rare times when their hearts were one. They kissed and kissed, until the sound of people clapping snapped them back into reality. They jumped apart, their faces instantly turned beet red.  
  
"A couple in love. it's rare to find that nowadays in our society (referring to high class society), a woman commented.  
  
"Doumyouji-sama, your mom called and left you a message." Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and Tsukushi braced herself for the harsh words. "She said, have fun." Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa had a puzzled expression, question marks over their heads. Tsukasa was the first to recover.  
  
"You did it Makino! You changed the way she thinks about you." Tsukasa swung her around again. Tsukushi was still dazed. She couldn't believe Doumyouji's mother would let them go that easily, but she didn't care. She didn't want to lie to herself anymore; she knew all she needed now was Doumyouji. She put everything out of her mind and concentrated on the present.  
  
"Doumyouji, where are we headed?"  
  
"We're traveling east, so first country would be America."  
  
"America ka?" Tsukushi recalled all the times both she and Tsukasa said they'd go there. Tsukasa said he'd go to New York after the basketball game and Tsukushi said she'd go study abroad in Boston.  
  
Tsukasa interrupted Tsukushi's thoughts, "But before then we'll be on this boat for a week. Come on, I'll show you around. This boat is very different from the one we were on last time." Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi and gave her a tour. Tsukushi felt bewildered. Everything was so grand. There was a mall, a casino, a pool, and so much more.  
  
"Doumyouji? How many levels are there on this boat?"  
  
"I think 10."  
  
"10?!? We're going to sink! There is no way a boat can support so many levels." Tsukasa laughed and Tsukushi hit him. "Don't laugh! I'm serious."  
  
"I know. That's what's so funny." Tsukushi hit Tsukasa again.  
  
"Makino don't worry. It's perfectly safe. And even if there is an accident there's enough lifeboats for everyone."  
  
"Oh yeah, I feel SO reassured now."  
  
"Didn't I promise you I'd always protect you? As long as you're with me you'll never come to any harm." The confident tone in his words removed all of Tsukushi's fears like nothing ever could.  
  
But Tsukushi didn't know how to respond so she switched the topic. "Look it's so late already, I'm starving. Let's go eat dinner." Tsukasa accepted the subject change and brought Tsukushi to the dinner hall, where he had a booth prepared for them. It was a small red booth. There were three tall candles in the center, red roses and a chilled bottle of champagne on a small stand near the table. The atmosphere was so romantic that Tsukushi didn't know what to say. She didn't expect Tsukasa to do something like this, didn't think he had a romantic bone in his body. All he knew how to do was give orders. When she sat down she came to a horrible realization, this wasn't meant for her. This is all for Shigeru. She just barged in. The doubt was seeping into her skin. Her only thought was she didn't belong here.  
  
Tsukasa ordered dinner while Tsukushi was lost in her thoughts. When he was done he turned back to Tsukushi. "Makino," Tsukasa flicked his finger at her forehead, "Don't think too much, you'll get wrinkles."  
  
"Hey! It's better than not thinking at all, like someone." Tsukasa's eye twitched and you could see a vein showing on the side of his forehead. Tsukasa was going to retort but Makino had her head down and was back into her own thoughts.  
  
"I didn't prepare this for Shigeru."  
  
Makino's head shot up. She tried to conceal her thoughts from Doumyouji. She laughed nervously, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"They arranged everything. My mind was blank. I couldn't focus, and I didn't care about all this. I prepared all this for you and only you."  
  
"Masaka, you didn't have time. I was with you ever since I came on the boat."  
  
"You went to the bathroom."  
  
Tsukushi had a look of disbelief. "You prepared all this in a few minutes?"  
  
Tsukasa was embarrassed to be questioned as to why he did all this for her, so he shrugged, "Doesn't take much, only a few calls. There are a lot of advantages in being a rich man." Tsukasa paused and then said, "Does that make you feel better?"  
  
Tsukushi blushed, "Wh-What are you talking about?" Tsukushi stumbled. She was embarrassed that Doumyoji knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Don't lie Makino. I knew what you were thinking once you sat down."  
  
Tsukushi sighed, there was no point in denying it now. Instead she asked, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I'm starting to understand how your brain works. It's different from all the other rich girls, but like any woman you're also given to jealousy." Tsukasa smiled wide. He was very happy Tsukushi was possessive about him too.  
  
"Don't kid yourself! Why would I be jealous?"  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
That shut Tsukushi up. She didn't know how to reply to that. He was right. The feeling she didn't want to acknowledge when she saw Doumyouji and Shigeru together was jealousy. She didn't want to see any other girl in his arms. It scared her to think he had become so important to her. She had always relied on herself, being the oldest and in a poor family she had no one else to rely on. She was alarmed at the power she had given Doumyouji. He could hurt her like no one else can. She always put people at a distance; it became second nature to her. She never told people too much about herself, not even her best friend Yuki, because she was afraid of being hurt.  
  
Tsukushi didn't want anyone to have power over her. Maybe that's why she thought she liked Hanazawa Rui more than Doumyouji. Rui never demanded anything of her. He was always there and she could always withhold herself without him questioning her. But with Doumyouji it's different. He wants all or nothing. He doesn't demand it by giving an ultimatum but there's something about him that compels her to tell him everything. Maybe that's why she was so fearful of him in the beginning. A guy who confesses his love with such ferocity and simple mindedness expects a lot in return.  
  
Tsukushi looked up and saw Doumyouji talking to the waiter. She didn't hear what they were saying. Tsukushi looked at Doumyouji's face and thought of all the times he professed his love for her and realized if anyone was going to hurt her she'd rather it be Doumyoji.  
  
Tsukasa finished talking to the waiter and turned his attention back to Tsukushi. He saw Tsukushi staring at him and narrowed his eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Makino instantly averted her eyes, embarrassed to be caught gazing. "Iie."  
  
Tsukasa was about to say more when the food came. "Wow, you ordered so much," Tsukushi said.  
  
"Well you said you were hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but even so I can't eat so much."  
  
"Doesn't matter, eat what you want."  
  
"Nobody ever indulged me like this," Tsukushi whispered to no one in particular, but Tsukasa heard.  
  
"There'll be plenty more chances." Tsukushi smiled.  
  
From there on they talked about everything, ranging from their past stories and philosophical debates, which surprised Tsukushi who thought Doumyouji didn't know anything. The one topic they avoided was the future. They both realized it was too uncertain and that these five months might be the only time they can enjoy each other's company without worries.  
  
It was 11 when Tsukushi yawned. "Sleepy?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get enough sleep the previous night." Tsukushi didn't have to say it was because of Tsukasa's wedding.  
  
"Come on, I'll take up to your room." They walked up to the top level. Tsukasa gave Tsukushi the keys to her room, which was right next to Tsukasa's. He kissed her on the forehead and said good night. She went into her room feeling relieved and disappointed. Relieved because Tsukasa didn't try to press her but disappointed because he didn't. She didn't know what she would've done if he went a step further than kissing. She didn't want to analyze her feelings. They were too complex. Tsukushi went to take a shower and saw it was extravagant as Doumyouji's then she plopped on the bed. She looked around the room and saw that adjacent to the French window was another door. She knew without thinking that that door connected her room and Doumyouji's. Strangely it made her feel safe knowing that he was only a door away. She closed her eyes and had a peaceful sleep, one she hasn't had ever since she left him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please review! I'll write faster if you do. ^^ 


	2. Open Your Heart and Mind

Here's more: I hope you like it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 2: Open Your Heart and Mind  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi's eyes fluttered open. Her first sight was the sun shining on the ocean. She thought it was so beautiful. It's been so long since she had last seen it. Tsukushi sat up and everything that happened yesterday flashed in her mind, from the point where she read the letter and jumped on the boat to the romantic dinner with Doumyoji and the talks they had. What now? Tsukushi thought. She looked around the room and was amazed yet again. The room was so huge, it reminded her of Doumyoji's room. She was sleeping on a queen's sized bed with four pillows on it. Why anyone would put more than two was beyond her. The sheets were all in flower designs, clearly made for a female to sleep in. She gaped when she realized the sheets and covers were all in silk. But then again she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, nothing better than the best for the upper class members of society.  
  
She realized she only had the clothes she wore yesterday, which was her uniform. She saw there was a closet across the bedroom, but she shook her head realizing there wouldn't be any clothes in there anyways. Then a sight of white caught her eye. She saw there was a letter between the doors. She took it out and saw it was from Shigure.  
  
Dear Tsukushi,  
  
Inside are clothes for you. They're all new. I know you wouldn't have had time to go shopping so here are a few outfits. Buy more when you have time. (Don't be afraid to use Tsukasa's money!) Have fun!  
  
Wishing you the best of luck, Shigure  
  
Tsukushi was touched that Shigure thought of everything. She opened the closet and marveled at how huge it was! It was a walk in closet that was as big as her old living room. She winced, only a few outfits?? Tsukushi saw a lot more than few she saw at least 50. Her definition of a few would be 5, okay maybe 10 max. She shouldn't have been surprised, rich people think extremely different from her. The clothes were all in groups according to the event, ranging from sporty to casual to evening gowns. Tsukushi looked at the casual section but there was too much to choose from. She spent a long time trying to pick out an outfit. They were all so pretty she couldn't choose. She soon gave up. She closed her eyes, and used her hands to flip through the clothes. She counted up to ten and took out the outfit she had her hand was on. It was a light blue dress with sakura flower decorations. It was knee length, which she was thankful for, but when she saw it was a spaghetti strap and she groaned. She didn't want to reveal too much. Doumyoji didn't try anything on her yesterday but who knows what he might be thinking today. She looked through the clothes again found a light sweater. Tsukushi thought, "I finally found an outfit." She never spent so long looking for clothes. She opened the door.  
  
"Makino-sam-"  
  
Tsukushi screamed. She turned around, and was ready to defend herself. She noticed it was one of Doumyoji's bodyguards. She exhaled a sigh of relief. She berated herself for being so nervous when there was nothing to be nervous about. Tsukushi looked at the man before her, she could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter. Tsukushi was mad and demanded, "What is it?"  
  
The bodyguard coughed, "Doumyoji-sama said to tell you he'll be in the diner waiting for you. I will escort you there."  
  
Tsukushi didn't say anything and followed the guy. These bodyguards gave her the creeps. They always wear black suits and sunglasses. They reached the diner in minutes. She saw Tsukasa sitting in the corner, staring out the window into the ocean. Tsukushi thought this was a rare sight. She had never seen Doumyoji pondering. Her heart started beating faster. She realized Doumyoji was changing before her eyes. Someone had mentioned to her that if she stayed with Doumyoji she'd be spending the rest of her life babysitting him, but she didn't think so, not anymore. Looking at him now he doesn't seem like the spoiled childish boy she first met. She realized she was falling deeper and deeper in love.  
  
Doumyoji suddenly turned and saw Tsukushi. He blushed; she looked so pretty in that blue dress.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Tsukushi flushed. She was embarrassed to be caught staring. She thought, "What's wrong with her? This is Doumyoji for heaven's sake." Still shaken, she sat down. As soon as she did, food was brought to the table. She was grateful for the distraction. She looked at the food being placed and said, "I've never seen most of these dishes." They were very colorful and fluffy.  
  
"Of course you haven't," Tsukasa said in his 'I'm superior than you' tone.  
  
It made Tsukushi so mad you could see a vein on her forehead. Tsukushi replied, "Gaki (brat)". She took back what she said about him before; he'll always remain a spoiled child. Inside Tsukushi wouldn't admit it to herself but she wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
Tsukushi didn't realize but the tension she felt when she first came into the diner disappeared. After they ate breakfast they went out to the top deck. Tsukushi felt the wind blowing in her face and said, "Feels so good!"  
  
Tsukasa took the time to look at her. He marveled at the fact that she was there, with him. She's so beautiful, he thought. Tsukushi had walked to the rails, and placed both hands on it. Tsukasa hugged her from behind. Tsukushi froze; the sudden embrace shocked her. But a few seconds later she relaxed and leaned into him.  
  
Tsukasa felt the change and smiled. She was finally accepting him, accepting their relationship. He remembered yesterday when she jumped on the boat. He remembers feeling surprised and tremendously happy when she said she loves him. But for some reason it didn't make him as happy as he was right now. He knew that Tsukushi had a hard time relying on others. He's always been afraid that she'd never accept him. That day when she called it quits and left him in the mansion he felt desolated. He understood her motives but it hurt so much. Now that he had her in his arms he wanted a promise of forever but he understood that it was too soon.  
  
Tsukasa smiled, and looked down at the girl in his arms. He never thought he'd fall in love. He never thought he would ever need a person this much. It was a scary. He had always been confident in whatever he did; now he didn't know what to do. In front of Makino he pretended to be confident; however, he was always shaking internally. Ever since he was a child he's always had what he wanted, until he met her. He couldn't buy her like other girls. He smiled and reflected back to when she said she was a "No-brand woman." She was so different. She didn't throw herself at him like other girls and she was the only one that ever stood up to him. Even his friends in F4 didn't dare oppose him when he was in his moods. Her strong sense of right and wrong appealed to him, but there was something else about her that pulled him to her like bees to honey. Maybe it was her stubbornness and the fire in her. Even though she was poor she never backed down from the rich. She would never admit defeat without a fight. Nobody would dare call her a coward. If it were any other rich girl, they'd be crying over the littlest things. None of them could go through what Tsukushi went through and come out sane and stronger than ever. Tsukushi gave him a sense of purpose, a reason for living he never had before. He wanted to protect her so that she'd never have to go through those times again.  
  
Tsukushi didn't realize how relaxing it felt to lean on someone else for a change. It felt like all her worries were light years away. She was afraid she might get to use to this and become dependent on him. But, she thought, once in a while is okay. His body exuded strength and warmth. She wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
"Makino?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is there anything you want to do? I can grant you anything you desire." If it was a year ago, she would've been appalled that one person can have so much power, nowadays accepted his words. She knew that even if he weren't rich he would've moved heaven and earth to give her all she desired. Tsukushi thought about what she wanted and couldn't come up with anything. Her family had always been poor, so she had given up, at an early age, all her dreams. She thought back to when she was in elementary and all that she wanted to do. She wanted to play sports, to paint, to travel, to play instruments, to do everything and anything she read about when she was a kid. She wanted the world but when grew up she was thrown into reality. She didn't have the talent or the money to pursue any of her dreams. But now everything's changing again. Doumyoji lifted the curtain blocking her view allowing her to see the stars once again.  
  
"Makino?" Doumyoji's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Ummm, let's play sports."  
  
"Sports?" Tsukasa laughed. That was the last thing he expected her to say. Any other girl would've wanted jewelry, clothes, or other materials; however, Tsukushi is unique she asked for something so simple, something that didn't require wealth or power to attain.  
  
Tsukushi yelled at him. She thought he was making fun of her. "What's wrong with sports?!?!"  
  
Tsukasa shook his head, "Nothing." And then he chuckled again. Tsukushi got mad and raised a hand to hit him, but Tsukasa grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He whispered, "Don't ever change." He relinquished his hold and said, "Let's go change. You can't play in a dress."  
  
Tsukushi, still stunned by the momentary alteration, followed blindly. She thought she would never understand what he's thinking. Then Tsukushi smiled.  
  
She went into her room and back into her closet. This time she didn't bother looking at the outfits. She went to the sporty section and took out the one closest to her. She looked at it for a few seconds. There was a light purple t-shirt with matching shorts. On top of that there was a light jacket, which was white with purple flower designs. Tsukushi sighed at seeing the flower designs. She wondered if all the clothes were flowery. She changed and went out the door. She saw Doumyoji waiting outside for her. He had changed into a white t-shirt and gray shorts. They walked down to the courts. Tsukushi stayed a step behind him. She smiled, even in normal clothes he looks like a rich guy. There was a certain air around him that set him different from everyone else. Tsukushi knew he would always stand out in a crowd.  
  
Tsukushi didn't know how to play so Tsukasa had to teach her. He spent half an hour teaching her the basic form, and insulting her while he was at it. Although Tsukushi got so angry she didn't give up. If anything it made her even more determined to get better and beat the crap out of him. They played for a while. At first Tsukushi was very awkward. Tsukasa kept calling her an idiot because she couldn't get a shot past him. This enraged Tsukushi so much that she didn't even feel tired, even though they've played for 2 hours. When she finally got a ball past him, she fell to the floor. All of the sudden she felt so tired.  
  
Tsukasa ran across to her side of the court. He saw that she wasn't hurt but she was breathing rapidly. He smirked, "Tired so soon weakling?"  
  
Tsukushi's eyes flared. Trust Doumyoji to make fun of her at a time like this. She was going to retort when he picked her up.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing? Put me down!" Tsukasa didn't say anything. He continued walking back to her room. "I can walk! I'm not tired." But truthfully she was. Her legs were aching and her arm was stiff.  
  
"Aww, look at that couple. So romantic, how come you don't do that to me anymore," said a woman who was with her husband. Everyone was watching them, not simply because it was a romantic scene but because they all knew who Doumyoji Tsukasa was. The heir to Doumyoji Enterprises, he was a force not to be reckoned with. The onlookers were mostly surprised at the girl who was in his arms. They didn't know who she was. She jumped on the boat and ever since she has been seen only with Doumyoji.  
  
Tsukushi felt people staring at her and she turned bright red. She wanted to jump out of Doumyoji's hold but she couldn't. He was holding her too tight. So she did the only thing she could do. She buried herself in Doumyoji's arms. She soon forgot the people around her. She couldn't think. Doumyoji's scent was too intoxicating. It was a pleasant mix of sweat and his expensive cologne. The tension in her body left her and she was exhausted.  
  
Tsukasa felt it when Tsukushi stopped struggling, but he didn't release his hold on her. It felt good to have her in his arms. He was oblivious to the bystanders. He's grown up under the spotlight so he was used to the stares.  
  
Tsukasa reached Tsukushi's room and opened it using his master key (AN: o.O) that Tsukushi didn't know he had. (But if she used her common sense she would realize he has one, after all, the whole deck was reserved only for them.) Tsukushi had fallen asleep in Tsukasa's arms. He laid her on the bed and went to draw her bath. (AN: He's turning into a husband!! Hehe) He came back to her a few minutes later and gently tapped her. "Wake up Tsukushi."  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes. "Huh? Is it time to go to school already?"  
  
Tsukasa's eye twitched, school?? "No, but you should take a bath before we go to dinner."  
  
"Ehhh?" Tsukushi opened her eyes wider and saw that it was Doumyoji talking to her. She remembered she was still on the boat.  
  
Tsukasa didn't wait for her to register her surroundings. He just repeated, "Take a bath, you won't be as sore tomorrow. Be ready in an hour." Then he left.  
  
Tsukushi stared at the door and blinked. Doumyoji is really different than when he was at school. She inched her way toward the bathroom. She saw that the bath was already drawn and wondered if it was Doumyoji that did it for her. She took off her clothes and stepped in. She groaned. The warmth from the water was seeping into her aching muscles. It felt so good. She took the time to think about Doumyoji. He treated her like no other person ever did. He forced her past her limit but he was also there for her at the end to take care of her. Hanawaza Rui would never have forced her. He would've remained passive. Looking back, she laughed at herself. She realized what she felt for Rui was puppy love but for Doumyoji it was something more, something stronger. She knew she wouldn't have the normal high school romance she wished for. Nothing involving Doumyoji would ever be normal, but maybe this time she could have something resembling it.  
  
She got out of the bath after half an hour when she saw that she was starting to turn into a prune. She dried herself and wore the white bathrobe hanging on the door. She went to her closet to get something to wear when something caught her eye on her bed. She went to her bed and saw a simple navy blue dress with sequins. Doumyoji must have left it there for her to wear. Her first reaction was defiance, "How dare him pick out what clothes she should wear!" She turned to go to her closet, but she paused when she remembered how he took care of her. She decided to indulge him, just this once.  
  
She changed into the dress and went to look at herself in the mirror. The dress looked beautiful, but she realized her face looked a bit plain. She looked down on her dresser. She sat down, rummaged through the drawers and a found makeup kit, jewelry, and accessories. She didn't know how to put on makeup, so she simply chose a lipstick that matched her. She looked at the earrings. They were all so pretty that she didn't know which ones to wear. She decided to go for sapphires because they matched her dress. She looked at the clock, 7: 45. Perfect, she thought, I'm five minutes early. She stood up and realized she didn't pick out shoes yet. Tsukushi groaned, this is why I don't wear fancy clothes. Everything has to match, even shoes. She went into her closet, and as she expected there were more than 'a few' pairs. She narrowed down her choices by looking only at low heels. She knew she couldn't walk in high ones; she'd make a fool out of herself by falling down the stairs. She decided to wear black sandals. They were simple yet elegant. She looked at the time again, 8:00. Perfect!  
  
She went out the door and saw Doumyoji already outside, waiting for her. Her breath was knocked out when she saw him in a tuxedo. It's not like she's never seen him in one, he wore one on his birthday party, but for some reason he looked so much more handsome today.  
  
While Tsukushi was staring at Tsukasa, he was staring at her. "Wow!" was his only thought. When he picked out the dress for her he didn't know she would look so good in it. She didn't wear any makeup except lipstick but for some reason Tsukasa found it even more attractive. He knew she was a natural type of girl.  
  
They both realized they were staring at each other too long. They turned away, and turned red.  
  
Tsukasa cleared his throat. "Shall we go?" and he offered his arm.  
  
Tsukushi suddenly felt shy. "Okay," she replied and hesitantly put her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked in silence. Both were occupied in their own thoughts. Tsukushi moved to turn right, to where the diner was, but Tsukasa moved to turn left. They bumped each other. Tsukushi looked up at him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"We're eating somewhere else tonight." Tsukushi didn't say anything and accepted Tsukasa's lead. They reached their destination. Tsukushi only saw red double doors. She didn't know what was behind them but she suddenly felt nervous. The men at the each side of the door opened it. The light from the room momentarily blinded Tsukushi. They walked into the room and Tsukushi saw a huge chandelier. Belatedly, Tsukushi realized they were in a ballroom. She was amazed there was a huge ballroom in the boat. It was magnificent. All the women wore gowns and the men wore tuxedos in a level below them. Tsukasa and Tsukushi slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
Tsukushi's knees felt weak. Tsukasa put his hand over Tsukushi's hand that was on his arm. He squeezed. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like these parties, but I couldn't back out of this one. It was supposed to be the wedding reception." In their minds flashed all the times they went to parties, especially his birthday party where she met his mother. What a disaster that was. "But after this one, we don't have to go to another one in five months."  
  
"Iie, I understand you have to make a showing. It was supposed to be your marriage. You have to give an explanation." Tsukushi straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for the worst night ever. Tsukasa felt proud of her. She was always ready to face challenges head on.  
  
They walked down the stairs and into the crowd. Tsukasa being the host had to mingle, albeit he wanted to be elsewhere. Tsukasa introduced her as his girlfriend, with no objection from Tsukushi. After a while of mingling Tsukushi excused herself and went for a drink. Tsukasa had to stay and talk some more.  
  
Tsukushi exhaled a sigh of relief. All they were talking about was business, which surprised her because Doumyoji knew so much. She always thought he was just a dumb heir. "So far so good," she thought. But she spoke too soon. There were three other women at the food area.  
  
"So how did you do it?" asked one woman, named Misai Tomoshi.  
  
"Yeah, we ALL want to know how you snagged the richest man in Japan," another, Iyo Sakuya, remarked.  
  
"What trick did you use? Share so that we could learn from you," the last woman, Shizu Kiyono said.  
  
Tsukushi inwardly groaned. She knew something like this was going to happen. She just ignored them. She knew nothing good would come out of talking to them. Their false faces couldn't trick Tsukushi; they were pretending to be her friends. She had enough of that in Eitoku.  
  
But the three girls wouldn't let up. They kept pestering her. Tsukushi started getting mad; her vein was showing on her forehead. Annoying bitches she thought. Tsukasa was walking towards her when he heard their comments. He was about to say something to them when he stopped. He saw Makino getting mad and smiled. He knew she could take care of herself. He smirked; he'll let Makino deal with them.  
  
Tsukushi couldn't take it anymore. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Come on, you don't have to lie. We're all female trying to get by in this world," said Masai.  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She sincerely doubt these girls were trying to 'get by.' They're all spoiled princesses. She walked away but Masai grabbed her arm. "Let go," Tsukushi said in a cold tone.  
  
"There's no need to keep to yourself. We can become best friends. We'll show you around the best places in society."  
  
"You people can't seem to understand subtlety so let me say it bluntly, leave me alone bitches." Tsukushi usually wouldn't have been so rude even if others were, but these rich girls annoyed her like nothing else. They pretended to be your friends but at the first chance they'll backstab you. She didn't need these types of people as her friends. Tsukushi shook her arm away from the hold of the other woman.  
  
"You're going to regret this," Masai shouted as Tsukushi walked away.  
  
I already regret meeting you people, Tsukushi thought. She saw Tsukasa standing in front of her. She blushed, "You saw all that?" Tsukasa nodded.  
  
"Gomen,"  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"They were probably heiresses and now they'll tell their fathers bad things about you and your company even though they're most likely all lies."  
  
Tsukasa laughed, "I've never had to worry about what anyone thinks about me and my life. If their fathers were so easily influenced then I don't want to do business with them." Tsukushi felt better after hearing him say that. "Forget about them and dance with me." Tsukasa extended his hand.  
  
"But I don't know how to dance."  
  
"It's okay. We'll only do slow dances. You don't have to do anything but lean into me."  
  
Tsukushi blushed she placed her hand in his and they walked out to the dance floor. The music started, it was a song by Utada Hikaru, First Love (AN: is that how you spell her name?) Tsukushi loved her she had all her songs. She stopped thinking and just felt. She loved the way their bodies fit together.  
  
Unbeknownst to them the three girls were staring at them. "What does he see in her anyways?" Iyo asked.  
  
"I have no idea, from what I've heard she's just a poor girl and she's not even pretty," Shizu said.  
  
"We're more qualified to be his girlfriend than she'll ever be," said Masai.  
  
The only reason they were on the boat was because their mothers had hoped they could try to become "friends" with Doumyoji Tsukasa, and perhaps something more than friends. Any sane person would have enough sense not to do this on his supposed honeymoon. But they were all sure that this was an arranged marriage, meaning that there was no love between them. Each girl was confident in her ability to snag a guy. After all they were heiresses and models. But when they saw a girl in a school uniform jump onto the boat they realized their plan wasn't going to work anymore. Not after seeing Doumyoji staring into her eyes like a fool. They realized they were going to have to do something and fast if they were going to hold a position as Doumyoji Tsukasa's wife.  
  
The song ended and everyone came to a full stop. Tsukasa told Tsukushi to wait there on the dance floor. Then he walked up the stairs to stand in the center.  
  
"As you all know this was supposed to be my wedding reception and as you can see there have been some changes. I realized I was about to make a grave error. I was about to marry a woman I didn't love. So there will be no marriage, not at this time." Everyone started murmuring. "But the woman I love is on board and in these five months I want no one to bother us." With that Tsukasa walked down the stairs. The spotlight was still on him. They were following him down the stairs and to the woman he loved. Many girls were jealous, not just the three that talked to Tsukushi. For the most part a lot of couples thought it was romantic.  
  
When Tsukasa reached Tsukushi she blushed, she felt so embarrassed yet happy that he professed his love in front of everyone. When did he become such a smooth talker? She's always thought he was just spoiled person who didn't know Japanese. Tsukasa took Tsukushi in his arms, and as if he willed it the band started playing. It was another slow song, Egao ni Aitai (from Marmalade Boy). They had a few more dances until Tsukasa decided to bring Tsukushi back to her room. She looked exhausted.  
  
"Good night Tsukushi," and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night," then she walked into her room. It wasn't until a few minutes later that it registered that Doumyoji called her by her first name. She turned red again. She yelled at herself, I have to stop blushing so much! She found that she didn't mind him calling her by her first name. In fact she liked it. She felt their relationship move to another level. She should've been nervous, usually she would be but this time she was happy. She didn't know if it was because she was too tired to be nervous or if something in her changed. She didn't want to think about it. She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow, that took so long to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please Review! ^_^ 


	3. A New Friend

Sorry I took so long! There's been so much work to do. I took some scenes from the manga. Hehe don't sue! Nothing belongs to me!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 3: A New Friend  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi woke up at 10. The latest she had ever slept to for a long time. She always had to wake early for school or work. Tsukushi sat up and winced. Her body was dreadfully sore. Her arms and legs felt like they were weighed down by iron. She didn't want to get up but she didn't want to waste a day staying in the bed. Therefore, she got up and went to take a warm bath, but it didn't help much. She got out half an hour later. She wanted to wear something comfortable, the heels she wore yesterday made her feet ache. They were still tender. She opted for a gray outfit consisting of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then she went to look for sneakers. She wasn't surprised to find 10 pairs of them. She ended up choosing plain white ones. She went out and saw a guy in a black suit waiting for her. She remembered it was the same man from yesterday.  
  
"Doumyoji-sama is in the gym. He'll meet you in the diner for lunch at 12. Tsukushi looked at her watch and saw that it was already 11. There was an hour until she had to go see him. Wait, she thought, have to?? Ever since she came on the boat he's been dictating her actions, where they went and ate. But, she realized, it was unfair to blame everything on him. He did ask her what she wanted to do yesterday. But the crux of it was that she was out of her league on the boat. She didn't know what to do or where to go.  
  
Tsukushi saw that the man was still there; he seemed to be waiting for her to do something. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Makino Tsukushi."  
  
The man was about to say, I know, but instinctively knew that the comment would not be appreciated. "Yoroshiku. My name is Kuroda Seikichi."  
  
"Yoroshiku Kuroda-san. Is there a directory or a map of the boat, each of the levels?" He took one out of his inner pocket, like he had been waiting for her to ask. She opened it and found a hard time opening the whole thing. It was the length of a subway map. So she saw each deck one at a time. She started with the bottom decks. Deck 10 was off limits. It was the engineering room. Deck 9 was the casino. Decks 7 and 8 were the entertainment center, such as karaoke, television center, etc. Deck 6 was the sports center. That's where she and Doumyoji went to play basketball. Decks 4 and 5 were shopping malls. Why there was a need for two decks of shopping malls she didn't know. It seemed useless to her. Decks 1 to 3 were residential areas. Tsukushi couldn't believe how much the cruise liner could hold. She looked at each of the deck again and knew that she'd get lost if she went alone. Each deck was 1000 feet long. She remembered the ease in which Doumyoji found the ballroom and everywhere else they went. She wondered if he had memorized that layout or if he also had a map. She laughed when she conjured up an image of Doumyoji looking at the map upside down and getting frustrated because he was lost and didn't want to ask for directions.  
  
The man that greeted her was still there. He didn't say a word but he did smile when he heard her laugh. He thought, so this is the girl Doumyoji- sama loves. She's very different from the girls who tried to approach Doumyoji-sama. Tsukushi didn't know it but the man beside her was her bodyguard when Doumyoji wasn't with her. She didn't understand that she had entered his world the moment she agreed to stay on the boat, which meant that she became a target. Doumyoji Corporations was worth billions. There are people out there who would kidnap her for ransom.  
  
Tsukushi was still looking at the map. She didn't have anywhere she wanted to go, so she looked at what her deck had. She flipped to the page and was dumbfounded by the words above the picture of the deck. She read: DOUMYOUJI. She had wondered why she didn't see anyone on this floor and now she knew. Doumyouji booked this whole floor. She thought back to the times they went to their rooms and remembered Doumyouji had always put in a key where the elevator buttons were. She took out her key card and noticed she had a key for the elevator too. She wondered why she didn't notice before. It was probably because she's been too amazed to notice these trivial things.  
  
She looked at the map again and saw that there was an entertainment center, weight training room, a swimming pool, and a spa. She wondered if she should find Doumyouji. She knew that if she went anywhere else she wouldn't get back anytime soon. She wanted to find Doumyoji but she didn't want to seem like she wanted to be with him. She looked at her watch; it was only 11: 30. She had half an hour left.  
  
She realized she was being a coward. She said she wouldn't be a coward anymore; she was going to be honest about her feelings. She squared her shoulders and marched to the gym center.  
  
She saw Doumyouji half naked he wasn't wearing a shirt. (AN: o.O) She saw his muscles flex and his skin glisten with sweat. Her body heated up like it was on fire. She ran back out into the hallway. She was so flustered. That image of Doumyoji would forever be branded in her mind. She didn't know what to do, how would she face him at lunch? Tsukushi shook her head violently as if trying to rid herself of the image. She stopped and thought, what was she so embarrassed about? It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on. There was the time she fell into Sakurako's trap and was bullied by the people in school. He had rescued her and he carried her home. He had just finished taking a bath and hadn't put on a shirt. She had gotten on his bed so that he could treat her wounds. Then there was that other time when the witches from Eitoku tricked her and told her that Yuuki went night skiing. Doumyouji had found her and saved her again. They had to use body heat to warm up.  
  
But why was this time different from all the others? Then it dawned on her, she's starting to think of him as a man, as her boyfriend. Her heart was still racing. What should she do?  
  
Inside, Tsukasa thought he heard a noise. He looked up and around but saw no one. Thinking it was only his imagination he went back to finishing his set. Afterwards he looked at the time, it was a quarter to 12. He went to the shower stall at the back of the room. He opened the door, prepared to go to the diner when he caught something in the corner of his eye. There was Tsukushi sitting on the floor with her head down. He was instantly worried.  
  
Tsukasa knelt down, "Tsukushi! What's wrong?"  
  
Tsuksuhi's head shot up, saw Tsukasa and immediately stood up and backed away. Tsukasa turned his head to where she was. His eye twitched. You can see a vein popping. He was mad that she moved away. Then all the pieces assembled in his mind, the sound he thought he heard, the flush in her cheeks, and the fact that she looked afraid of him. Tsukasa smiled wickedly. "I know what you're thinking." Tsukushi turned even redder if that was even possible.  
  
Tsukasa took a step toward her and she took a step back. But Tsukasa's steps were much longer than Tsukushi's. In seconds Tsukasa was hovering over her. He put his right hand on the wall and leaned towards Tsukushi.  
  
She turned her face away from him. She could smell his cologne. It was an intoxicating scent. Tsukushi felt her heart beating, threatening to jump out of her body.  
  
Tsukasa used his free left hand and turned Tsukushi's face back to his. He kissed her, slowly and gently. At first she protested but she soon lost the will. She put her arms around his neck, tiptoed and kissed him back.  
  
The kiss was ended minutes later. Both had a faint blush. A few seconds later Tsukasa had a wide smile he realized Tsukushi had actually kissed him back. He was wise not to comment on it. He took his right hand off the wall and offered it to Tsukushi, "Let's eat lunch."  
  
Tsukushi placed her hand in his and nodded. She could still feel her heartbeat but it was slowing down. "We're really going to have a normal relationship," Tsukushi thought.  
  
Tsukushi didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw all the food being brought to the table. It was Italian food. There was so much she didn't know where to start. She decided to try the pasta first since it was right in front of her. She brought it to her mouth and nearly melted at the contact. The sauce was sweet, filled with tomatoes, mushrooms, and meat. The spaghetti was al dente.  
  
Unbeknownst to Tsukushi, Tsukasa was watching her. He loved watching her eat. She's always caught up in the flavors like she was tasting heaven.  
  
"You always eat things like they're the tastiest thing you've ever eaten."  
  
Tsukushi didn't understand, "What are you talking about? They are."  
  
"None of the women around me eat with that kind of face. Neither my sister, Shizuka, nor my mother."  
  
"Even though everything is scrumptious I prefer having a dinner pot in the center where you can feel the warm steam."  
  
"The food you eat is not something I can stuff down my throat."  
  
For that comment Tsukushi bopped him on the head. "Ite! What was that for?" You could see a bump on his head the size of a ping-pong ball. Nobody would ever say Tsukushi hit like a girl. She probably became so strong because she didn't have anyone to rely on. Her brother was three years younger (AN: Is he? I don't remember) and her father always complained of backaches, even though she knew it wasn't true. She decided not to complain about it.  
  
Tsukushi ignored Tsukasa and chomped away on her food. Tsukasa laughed on the inside. He was starting to understand how Tsukushi thinks. He knew what would set her off; comments like poor people or coward were the easiest way to fire her up. Simple comments about her looks or if he made any advancement towards her would cause her to blush. He felt incredibly happy that he knew her this well. He could tell that she wouldn't have let down her barriers this easily with others.  
  
He was really fortunate Shigeru wasn't like all the other rich girls. If she hadn't arranged the marriage on a boat and tricked Tsukushi, he wouldn't have been able to spend time with Tsukushi. He knew she wouldn't have opened up this much to him if they were still in Tokyo. Although Tsukushi was nice to everyone she refrained from giving too much of herself away. Tsukasa didn't know if it was because she was afraid to be hurt or if she was just too used to not depending on anyone. He'd bet that her friends outside of Eitoku wouldn't know the problems she encountered in her daily life. Even her best friend, Yuuki, only knew the vague story about her life inside the school. When she entered the school, she unconsciously erected barriers. She felt she didn't belong; she was a poor girl in a rich school. And he was lumped into the category of everyone she should be wary of. But now he was just an ordinary guy, okay so maybe not ordinary, but on the boat his status wasn't as apparent as in school. Tsukushi had removed her barriers. He knew she wouldn't have done that with anyone else.  
  
"But you make it sound really nice. I'd like to try it when we return to Japan. Tsukushi, Aishiteru." Tsukushi's head shot up. She saw Tsukasa had a mellow warm expression. This was the first time he said that instead of suki. Tsukushi blushed. He said it so suddenly she didn't know how to respond. But Tsukasa wasn't expecting anything from her. A few seconds after his declaration he asked her, "Anything you want to do today?"  
  
Tsukushi was grateful that Tsukasa didn't press her for an answer. She didn't know why she froze. She said she loved him before, but just now, he looked so intense, so sincere that she couldn't think. "I'm still aching from yesterday."  
  
"There's a body massage and spa on the third deck. You'll probably feel better afterwards."  
  
"How do you know where everything is?"  
  
"I've been on this boat a few years ago," Tsukasa said.  
  
"Oh." Tsukushi hadn't thought of such a simple explanation. "With your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to do something different during the summer."  
  
Traveling around the world is something only a rich person can think of doing and actually have it come true, Tsukushi thought.  
  
"So are you going to go?"  
  
Tsukushi thought about it. The concept of a massage was so foreign to her; maybe it'll do her some good. "Okay. What will you be doing?"  
  
"I think I'll go to the casino. I haven't been in one since the last time I came with my sister."  
  
"Last time?? You would have been under aged!" She was shocked at how laws could be so easily violated.  
  
"They wouldn't have stopped me after all I'm the heir to Doumyoji Corporations. And even if they tried they couldn't have. Nobody gets in my way."  
  
Tsukushi shuddered. She still remembered the first time she met him. Her friend had fell down the stairs and accidentally hit him. He was so terrifying. His eyes were cold and they looked like they could see through you. Now she rarely sees those eyes. Although she hadn't forgotten it's there, a part of who he was.  
  
He looked like he had slipped back into the past. Tsukushi tried to think of something to bring him back. "How long is the massage going to take?"  
  
"Huh?" Tsukasa snapped back into reality, "How ever long you want. I suppose the complete package would be a few hours."  
  
They finished lunch. And Tsukushi turned to go down the stairs. She paused, "Doumyoji? Can you take me there? I think I'll get lost."  
  
Tsukasa grinned. "Afraid?"  
  
Tsukushi got mad. "Forget I asked!" And continued walking down the stairs.  
  
Tsukasa went after her and caught her arm. "I'll bring you." He slipped his hand from her arm to her hand. It was a relatively short walk, but there were a lot of twists and turns. She didn't remember how to go back.  
  
"I'll find you later back at your room four hours from now, at 6." Tsukasa turned to walk away, but he turned back. "I forgot to give you this." He fumbled in his pocket and took out a cell phone.  
  
"A cell phone? But we're below water."  
  
"There's a signal receiver on the ship. My number is in there too. The boat is too big; if you get lost, call me. There's also a tracking device in the phone for the other phone. I had it especially installed." This time Tsukasa really left.  
  
Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, tracking device??? What was she? A dog with a leash? But then she realized the tracking device worked both ways. She smiled. Tsukasa finally understood equality. When did he become this considerate? She remembered the beeper he gave her. He made it sound like she had to be at his beck and call, but this time he didn't say that. Is he really changing? She held the phone to her heart and walked in.  
  
A lady working there received her. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Umm," Tsukushi didn't know what to ask for. She's never been in one, but she remembered Doumyoji had said the complete package would take the longest. "The complete package."  
  
While Tsukushi was thinking the saleslady was looking at her up and down. Tsukushi didn't look like a rich girl. She didn't wear makeup, her hair wasn't shiny and voluminous, and her nails were unpolished. "Right this way, can I get your card?" she said in a snotty tone.  
  
"My card?"  
  
"Yes, your key card. If you don't have one then you will have to go somewhere else." Only the rich had a key card.  
  
"Uhh," She dug into her pocket and took out the key to her room, "You mean this one?"  
  
The lady's eyes widened when she saw there was a real key next to her card. "Y-yes." The lady took it over to a register and swiped it. Tsukushi didn't know the key had so many useful functions. The lady gave the key back to her. "I'll bring you in."  
  
Tsukushi noticed the lady's attitude changed. She got annoyed. Everyone always judge people and things through appearance, probably thought she couldn't pay because she didn't look rich. Tsukushi was told to take off her clothes and was given a robe. She felt uncomfortable being naked but she knew she had to.  
  
A different lady was waiting outside her changing room. This one looked to be around the same age as her. She was brought her to the massage room. It was empty with three beds. She thought it was a big room considering it was only for massages. The walls were light red but couldn't be termed pink. There were paintings of flowers on all sides of the room. Tsukushi was told to take off her robe and lie down on the center bed. Tsukushi really didn't want to expose herself but since they were both girls it made it better. She was about to lie down when they heard a noise outside.  
  
"What do you mean this room is being used?" Tsukushi could distinguish it was a girl's voice. "We've always used this room because it is the best of all your rooms, which is why you charge more."  
  
Tsukushi who was inside thought, more? but she didn't ask for it. Then it registered. The shock she saw on the lady when she presented her the key card. The key attached to the card proved that she was Doumyoji's guest and when her card was swiped it was confirmed. And of course, nothing but the best for Doumyoji and his friends. Tsukushi decided to go outside to clear up the problem. She didn't mind using another room. They were all the same to her. Tsukushi moved towards the door. The lady inside with her restrained her. "Don't, let them handle it."  
  
Tsukushi laid a hand on the one on her arm. "It's ok." She opened the door to resolve the hassle. She was surprised at who she saw. It was the three women that had talked to her at the ball. Everyone turned to her.  
  
Masai sneered, "So it's you."  
  
Tsukushi moved to close the door, but Masai put a hand on the door before she could close it in all the way. "I have nothing to say to you." Tsukushi said.  
  
"Oh but I have a lot to say to you. Just because you're with Doumyoji don't think you're better than the rest of us. You're still a poor worthless girl. He'll dump you after he's done using you."  
  
Tsukushi got so mad. Here was a complete stranger thinking she knew everything about her and Doumyoji. She didn't want to cause a scene but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're just a rich spoiled girl. You're the one that doesn't know anything. No guy will like you let alone Doumyoji or any other rich guys. All you care about is yourself, so go rot in hell with all your other superficial friends. Now leave me alone!" She slapped the hand away from the door, closed it and locked it. "These people infuriate me!"  
  
The lady, who was in the room with her, clapped. "I never thought someone would have the nerve to stand up to them. They're heiresses to very big companies. A word from them and you'll be gone from your job."  
  
Tsukushi had question marks over her head. "Who are they?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
  
Tsukushi shrugged. She didn't really care who they were. "I faced much worse back in my school. All the people there were rich."  
  
"Is that where you met Doumyoji?"  
  
"How'd you know I'm with him?"  
  
"Well the argument just now and I've seen you around with him on my hours off."  
  
Tsukushi looked at the girl beside her. She didn't think she was an excellent judge of character but she could still differentiate between decent people and conniving people. If she had been truthful to herself she would have known Sakurako and the other girls at Eitoku couldn't be her friends, but she had been so desperate for company. Now she promised she would be truthful to herself, and this girl didn't send off any warning signals. "I didn't introduce myself yet, Makino Tsukushi. Yoroshiku."  
  
"My name is Rikkaida Ryoko. Yoroshiku. Now let's get started on your massage." Tsukushi took off her robe and sat on the boat. She didn't feel as shy as she did in the beginning. Maybe it's because she wasn't stripping in front of a stranger anymore.  
  
Rikkaida was a very good masseuse. They talked about everything. Tsukushi told Rikkaida how she met Doumyoji, the red card, the problems she had with him, his mother and how she ended up being on the boat.  
  
Rikkaida also talked about her own life. Tsukushi found out they were the same age. Rikkaida had to work because she had to support herself. She was an orphan, her parents died in a car accident and there had been no one to take her in. She's been in the orphanage until she was 15. Then she decided to leave and make a living for herself. The people at the orphanage weren't exactly the ideal friends. Everyone was cruel to each other, competition to be placed in a home and leave the hell house. Rikkaida had seen a position open for a masseuse in a store near the orphanage. She applied. She really didn't know much about it but they said they were willing to train. She had learned quickly and soon became really good. When she saw there was a position open on the boat, she signed up for it. She always wanted to travel around the world and the pay was really good. With the glowing recommendations she received from her previous workplace she was able to get the job.  
  
They talked the entire time. Tsukushi had never felt so relaxed. She didn't know whether it was the massage or if Rikkaida was a good listener. They finished in an hour. Tsukushi spent an hour in the Jacuzzi. Rikkaida couldn't join her but she did keep her company since there was no one else she needed to attend to. Her skin felt silky smooth and her muscles were loose, they weren't weighted down anymore. She felt a lot better than she did when she woke up.  
  
Tsukushi went to change back into her original clothing. She took out the cell phone Doumyoji gave her and asked Rikkaida for her room number.  
  
"322."  
  
Tsukushi stored it in and looked around for her number. She finally found it and gave it to Rikkaida. "If you need anything, call me."  
  
Rikkaida smiled, "Arigatou."  
  
Tsukushi smiled back, "I need company other than Doumyoji." Tsukushi left and went to find Doumyoji. She remembered deck 9 was the casino; she had to walk 4 flights down. Once she reached the 9th floor the atmosphere changed. She saw the blinding lights from the slots. There were two guards on each of the staircase to prevent minors. She saw them but continued walking. She didn't expect to be stopped but she was.  
  
"Can I get some ID please," said one of the guards.  
  
"ID?" Tsukushi repeated. She didn't have anything like that. She came onto the boat with just her clothes on. She didn't exactly have time to pack.  
  
"If you don't have ID then you'll have to leave," said the other guard.  
  
Tsukushi didn't know what to do; she just wanted to find Tsukasa. Then she remembered how the lady looked when she saw her key card. Maybe it'll work this time. She took it out and showed the guys. They inspected it and gave it back to her.  
  
"We're sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy your stay." Both of the guys bowed and let her pass. Their attitude reversed. Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She looked at the key to see what was so special. It was silver with a square handle. There was an engraving on it. She looked closer and saw that it read Doumyoji. She put the key back in her pocket. "Very useful indeed," Tsukushi thought.  
  
Tsukushi looked around her and didn't know where to start looking for Tsukasa. She remembered the phone he gave her had a tracking device. She took it out and searched for the program. He didn't seem that far from her. From their locations it seemed like they should be within sight distance but she looked around and didn't see him. All she saw was a lot of people beside the card tables. No way, Tsukushi thought. Was he in the middle of the crowd? She pushed her way through. She froze at what she saw. There were three men excluding Doumyoji. They were sitting at a round green table. There was a barrier set between them and the bystanders. What made her pause was the huge amount of chips on the center of the table. They were playing poker. The three men looked to be in their 40s. They were all wearing a suit. Doumyoji only wore slacks, the same ones she saw on him last. It should've made him look out of place but it didn't. His aura of confidence was intense. His sat in a relaxed position, almost as if he was bored but his eyes were sharp and clear, like he could see through his opponents.  
  
This didn't seem like the same man that left her just a few hours ago. Doumyoji had project different faces in different situations. It must be something taught at an early age since they always have to deal with people, like in business meetings or at social gatherings. It made her appreciate Doumyoji's childish side so much more. It was a side he didn't show others, only her and his sister, because they were the only ones he trusted. Even with the F3 he was reserved.  
  
Tsukushi continued to watch. She didn't realize how long. She just kept seeing Doumyoji's chips pile up next to him in a neat stack. It kept growing while the others' were dwindling. One man was starting to sweat. Tsukushi felt bad for him, but then he deserved it by even gambling. Doumyoji probably wouldn't even worry about his money since he didn't earn it.  
  
She saw Doumyoji check his watch once the hand was finished; at the same time she checked hers. It was 5:45, almost time for their meeting. Tsukasa took out his cell phone. He must've used the tracking program because his head immediately lifted from the phone and into the crowd. He searched and saw Tsukushi. Their eyes locked. She waved at him hesitantly. She didn't know how he'd react to seeing her here. She didn't have to wonder long because Tsukasa instantly smiled.  
  
There were a lot of girls behind her who was watching the game only due to Doumyoji. They didn't understand what was so fun about poker but they did know that Doumyoji looked very handsome and cool. When Doumyoji smiled in their direction, they each thought the smile was for them. None of them noticed that his affections were for the girl in front of them who was almost a head shorter.  
  
Tsukushi heard the girls sigh and then start bickering with each other saying that Doumyoji smiling only at her. Tsukushi found them annoying but she felt special because she knew his affections were only for her.  
  
Doumyoji played for a few minutes more and pardoned himself. "Excuse me, I have a prior engagement."  
  
The old man sitting across from him, the one who was sweating a lot, said, "But you must give us a chance to win it all back." Everyone looked at the massive pile of chips Doumyoji had.  
  
"Another time." That was all he said. He snapped his fingers and men in black suits packed up the chips. Tsukushi didn't even notice them. Doumyoji walked towards her. The girls behind her was silent, waiting in anticipation to see whom Doumyoji would pick.  
  
"Shall we go?" Doumyoji offered his hand.  
  
Tsukushi smiled and took it with ease. The girls were left in disbelief. They didn't understand why he would choose someone as plain as that girl.  
  
"Wait, is that the girl that jumped on the boat?" One girl asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Her?! That's the girl Doumyoji has been spending all of his time with?!" said another girl.  
  
"It must be, I heard she was very plain and about the same age as him," yet another girl replied.  
  
People around them confirmed it. Some of them had been there when Tsukushi jumped on the boat, and others saw them together. Everyone stared in the direction in which Doumyoji and Tsukushi left.  
  
"I didn't know you played poker."  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "I play other things, but there were some people that wanted to play me."  
  
Tsukushi pondered, "They probably thought you didn't know how to play and wanted to filch you."  
  
"Most probably." Tsukasa said it with such ease that Tsukushi didn't understand how he could take that so simply. If she found out somebody wanted to steal from her she'd be hysterical or at least mad, Tsukasa showed no emotion. Must be because everyone always wants something from him. She remembered his birthday party. There were a lot of people that wanted him to talk to his father and smooth the negotiations. Tsukasa had been very cold to them. This was the same.  
  
"So how much did you win from them? Hundred thousand or so?" When she said it, she found that appalling, that one person could win so much in such a short time. But she knew she wasn't understating, she saw A LOT of chips. They were in colors she had never seen before she thought different casinos probably have different colors for each amount.  
  
"50 million."  
  
"Huh?" Tsukushi didn't quite hear Doumyoji.  
  
"I won somewhere around $50,985,500."  
  
Tsukushi's eyes bulged. "50 million." She couldn't believe it. "How can a person win so much?"  
  
"It's really easy. They're all millionaires they don't make cheap bets. Each hand had a few million at stake. Actually I didn't win that much, last time I won a billion."  
  
"A billion?!" Tsukushi choked on the word. How could anyone win a billion and be cool about it? "But what about the people that lost?"  
  
"They have money to lose. The people I play with are all rich. Besides I don't think people should pay if they can't play."  
  
"I think you mean they shouldn't play if they can't pay."  
  
Tsukasa's vein was showing. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"You can never get your sayings straight."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But Doumyoji, about gambling, what if you lose?"  
  
"I don't lose more than 100 million. When I reach that point I stop playing I'm not going to be an idiot and tell myself that I'll win it back with the next hand. I usually don't gamble when I'm in a bad mood because I know I can't control myself."  
  
Tsukushi looked at Doumyouji in a new light. He wasn't the imbecile she thought he was. He actually knew what he was doing.  
  
They reached the diner and had steak for dinner. She told him all about meeting Rikkaida, she excluded mentioning the three girls because she didn't know what he might do to them. Tsukasa didn't mind simply listening to what she did. She made everything sound important and he was enchanted by the passion with which she recounted her day.  
  
They finished dinner at 9. It was still early so they decided to go to karoke. They went to the entertainment center and made a fool out of themselves in their private karaoke room. They sang until their voice was hoarse, which was around 12.  
  
Tsukushi started yawning and that's when Tsukasa decided to call it a night. They went back to their rooms. Tsukasa kissed Tsukushi on the lips. He was the first to break the kiss. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Tsukushi went into her room and took a bath. She wore her pajamas and dropped on her bed. She was staring at the adjoining door. Aishiteru Doumyouji.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope everyone liked it! Love it? Hate it? Tell me. 


	4. Just Another Day

Everyone liked my last chapter so much that I decided to give you another one. It's a bit shorter but I hope you like it anyways.  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 4: Just Another Day  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With each day that went by their relationship grew. Their first destination on land was California. They spent a day there, they didn't sight see much. They, or rather Tsukushi decided to go to Disney.. She's always dreamed about going. Tsukasa really didn't want to go. For a guy who isn't afraid of much he can't stomach roller coasters but he went only for her. He was thankful he didn't throw up. They went on a lot of rides. The line wasn't long because it was a weekday and Doumyouji bribed the people. Tsukushi would've been appalled but she didn't know. She just thought it was another influence the Doumyoujis have, in a way it was - their influence was money.  
  
Regardless, they had a wonderful time. They took many pictures. One where he's screaming off the top of his lungs on a roller coaster ride (how they got that I don't know), a few others with the Disney cast like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella and her Prince. Doumyouji really didn't want to take those pictures. He thought it looked ridiculous, taking pictures with some clown who was wearing a cartoon character outfit. He relented because Tsukushi really wanted to capture the moments. They went to a wax museum, Madame Tussauds, Tsukushi marveled at how real they looked. She thought Doumyouji was just joking with her when he said they weren't real. When she realized they weren't moving she paled. It was scary seeing something so life like. Doumyouji said he wanted one done of him. Tsukushi blanched at the thought of seeing another Doumyouji. She said, "One Doumyouji is more than enough".  
  
Doumyouji took that as a compliment and replied, "Of course, you don't need two handsome rich guys running around." Tsukushi nearly choked on her drink. Then they both laughed. It's only been a week yet they were able to joke and talk about silly things they never could before. Tsukushi hasn't been that happy since junior high, 2 years ago. They were having dates like normal people, what Tsukushi had always wished for. The feeling she had when she was playing hopscotch the day they separated came back to her. She loved it.  
  
They traveled to all the major cities in the United States, all except Hawaii. Tsukushi said, "I don't want to go there now. I've decided that place will be for our honeymoon. If we go now it'll ruin the effect later."  
  
She said it so simply and without blushing that Tsukasa was dumbfounded. It was usually him who made all the plans but now Tsukushi was actually accepting a future for them. Tsukasa turned bright red. Honeymoon he thought. (AN: And you know what he's thinking.)  
  
It took them a bit more than a month to travel all over North, Central, and South America. Doumyouji really didn't like it in Central America, especially Mexico. The water wasn't clean. It wasn't what he was used to but surprisingly he made do. He might have complained but he didn't give up and say he was going back to the boat, which was docked. He roughed it out and they visited a lot of monuments. They took a lot of pictures there too. Mostly of them together and behind them was some kind of historical landmark. Tsukushi learned a lot during those times. Her English was really bad but she knew enough to communicate. Doumyouji knew just as much as she did, so they both had fun laughing at each other.  
  
"It's so difficult communicating in English," said Tsukushi.  
  
"Probably because we're only speaking when we're there."  
  
"That's true." Tsukushi thought about it and came up with an idea, "Why don't we speak only English to each other?"  
  
"Huh? Do you know what you're saying? Do you have any idea how long it takes to learn a language?" Tsukasa's mind boggled at the idea. When he was young it took him at least two years to learn a language and that was with the help of special tutors.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I know it's hard but you can't learn unless you use it every day." Tsukasa ended up conceding. After all, it was a good idea.  
  
So Doumyouji forced everyone around them to speak English too. As a result, both of them were forced to speak in English if they wanted to communicate. It worked marvelously. They were nearly fluent by the time they left the Americas.  
  
During the days when they were not on land they spent two hours studying the next language with a hired tutor. The next stop was Spain. They had already started learning a bit of Spanish because most of the places in South America spoke Spanish. Tsukushi found it much easier to learn than English. They only stayed a few days. Touring all around the country, taking pictures here and there.  
  
When Tsukushi went back to the boat she would always find Ryoko at her work place and tell her all about her trips.  
  
"How come you don't get off the boat?"  
  
Ryoko shrugged, "I go sometimes, like when we docked at New York. I went to Times Square. It was just weird traveling by myself."  
  
"I know! You could come with us next time. I want to introduce you to Doumyouji."  
  
"Iie!" She balked at meeting a man who had so much power. She tended to stay away from the rich if possible. She knew a wrong move would cost her everything.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of Doumyouji. He might look intimidating but he's actually alright."  
  
"Well of course you would say so. You're the only one safe from his wrath."  
  
"I promise you he won't hurt you. Please come. It'd be a lot of fun."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"I'll tell Doumyouji and call you tonight." Tsukushi left.  
  
Ryoko still had a lot of work. Many people were coming to her for a massage. It seems word got out that she was very good. Ryoko didn't mind the work. Her salary doubled. So it went up from $500 a week to $1000 a week (AN: This is in US dollars) plus tip. When Ryoko first entered the business, she didn't realize how profitable it was.  
  
"Harder sweet thing," said the guy who she was giving a massage to.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. That's why she hated working for guys. They were all perverts. Since she started working on the boat she had at least 100 advances. Luckily they only hit on her, none of them had tried to take it any farther.  
  
She was grateful when she was done. The man slipped into his Terri robe and approached her. "How about giving me a personal massage in my room? I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"No thanks." She said it straightforward so that there would be no misunderstanding. She knew these men wouldn't understand subtlety. And she hated how he made it sound like she's a whore. She would never accept money to sleep with a guy, no matter how desperate a situation she was in.  
  
"I will have you." Then the guy left. Ryoko exhaled a sigh of relief. Thank God he didn't try anything, Ryoko thought. And what did he mean he'd have her? Nobody was going to own her, neither in this life nor the next.  
  
Finally the workday ended. Ryoko went up to her room. She was so tired. She ordered Chinese and went back to her room. She took a bath and ate alone. She thought of Tsukushi. When Ryoko heard the girl she was going to receive was a guest of Doumyouji, she didn't know how to react. She thought it was another one of those rich girls, but Tsukushi was just like her. They were both from a poor background and each had their own struggles. They instantly connected and became good friends. Tsukushi invited her to go out with them she didn't know if she should accept. It was one thing being friends with her and another to meet her boyfriend. She knew he was a very powerful man, the heir to Doumyouji Corporations. She's seen him a few times on television and from all the times she's seen him he looked mean. But he fell in love with Tsukushi, which must mean that he has his good points. Tsukushi didn't seem like the kind of girl that would fall in love with a cruel man.  
  
Ring Ring. Ryoko wondered who was calling her at this late hour. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Ryo-chan, it's me."  
  
"Tsukushi?"  
  
"Yeah. I talked to Doumyouji. He said he didn't mind if you came along. So do you want to come when we go to France?"  
  
"But I don't know how to speak French."  
  
"Neither do I, but Doumyouji knows. It'll be fun."  
  
Ryoko thought about it. "I have to work though."  
  
"Tomorrow? Think you can get a day off."  
  
"I don't know, on the contract it said I have to work everyday if necessary."  
  
Tsukushi was silent, thinking about what to do. "Okay, I'll call your boss. And I'll call you right back." Tsukushi hung up, but not even 10 minutes elapsed when the phone rang again.  
  
"She said it's okay. She was more than happy to lend you to us."  
  
"Okay. I'll come." She was curious to see what kind of guy Tsukushi fell in love with.  
  
"We'll pick you up at 8 in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night." They hung up the phone. Ryoko went to brush her teeth. She was wondering if she made a mistake agreeing, but it was too late now. She went to sleep and hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too bad.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I love reviews! So give me more. hehe ^_^ 


	5. Ryoko's Day out

Here's more!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 5: Ryoko's Day Out  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Knock Knock]  
  
Ryoko got her bag, opened the door and saw Tsukushi and Doumyouji.  
  
Tsukushi made the introductions and they walked off the ship, to eat breakfast in France. At first Ryoko didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do. Tsukushi understood so she initiated the conversation.  
  
"Ryoko? We're going to go to Eiffel tower and other places around. Is there anywhere you want to go?"  
  
"Iie. I don't know much about France."  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "Neither do I. Let's take this chance and do everything. Who knows when we'll be back."  
  
"That's true, since you two are poor you probably won't have another chance to come here."  
  
Ryoko was surprised at the rude comment. She looked at Tsukushi since the comment was also referring to her. Tsukushi drew a fist and you could see a vein on it. She punched Doumyouji.  
  
"Baka! You're always on your high horse." They started bickering at each other.  
  
Ryoko didn't really understand it. He had just insulted her and she hit him. Ryoko thought, "what a weird couple." Then she laughed.  
  
Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa turned to look at her. "Gomen gomen. You two are a really good couple. You argue like you're married."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa blushed. Then all three laughed. Ryoko felt less awkward hanging out with them. Doumyouji would often tease Tsukushi and Tsukushi would make fun of Doumyouji's bad Japanese. They were really cute. Funny, Ryoko thought, Doumyouji acted like a rich kid but he was willing to do all the normal things like eat food from vendors on the street or just walk around. The rich people she sees are always in their car even if it's only a block away. She thought having legs were wasted on them.  
  
Ryoko had feeling that Doumyouji wasn't like this before he met Tsukushi. She found little resemblance of the man she saw on television a few years ago. She looked at them again. She felt very happy. They were perfect for each other.  
  
They took a lot of pictures. Everywhere they went they took at least 5 pictures. Many were snapshots. With Ryoko in charge of the camera she took a lot of pictures of them fooling around. The times when they were bickering, one where they were eating each other's ice cream, and just a few more when they were goofing around. Doumyouji helped Tsukushi and Ryoko take a lot of pictures too.  
  
Night came really fast, and Ryoko was disappointed the day had to end. She hasn't had that much fun in a long time.  
  
They had dinner and afterwards brought Ryoko back to her room. Ryoko hugged Tsukushi, "Thank you. I had a really fun time."  
  
"I'm happy you did. Let's do this again." Ryoko looked at Doumyouji. She felt bad that she was intruding on their time together. But Doumyouji nodded. Ryoko smiled at him. She broke her hug with Tsukushi and said, "Okay. I'll be waiting." She turned to Doumyouji again. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Same here. Any friend of Tsukushi's is a friend of mine."  
  
Ryoko smiled. She was surprised at how easily he accepted her. "Arigato."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Tsukushi and Tsukasa went back to their rooms.  
  
"So what do you think of her?"  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"That's what I thought, but I was afraid I was wrong. I've never had troubles making friends until I went to Eitoku. There I didn't know who wanted to be my friend or who wanted to use me. And it's gotten even more complicated since I'm with you."  
  
Tsukasa stopped walking. "Tsukushi, do you regret it sometimes? Being with me? Things aren't going to get easier."  
  
Tsukushi turned to look back at Tsukasa. She was surprised he had a concerned face. He always has a confident face on like there's nothing he's afraid of. But right now he looked so vulnerable. She couldn't bear it. On impulse she hugged him. "I hate not knowing who to trust. I hate suspecting people of having ulterior motives and sometimes I wonder why I can't have an easier life, but," she looked in his eyes, "I've grown to need you too so I don't regret it." Tsukasa lifted Tsukushi's head up and kissed her.  
  
Tsukasa was the first to break the kiss. He didn't want to but he knew Tsukushi wasn't ready. "I won't try to do anything further. I can't think of anyone else but you, so I'll just have to wait. I'll let you make the first move, until we marry." Tsukushi blushed. If she weren't already in love with him she would've fallen in love at that point.  
  
They reached her room and stopped. Tsukushi hugged him and whispered "Thank You." She went into her room, closed the door, and leaned against it. Tsukushi thought, I love him so much that it's painful.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	6. Trouble in England and a Chance Encounte...

Standard Disclaimer applies  
  
The ** means it's a dream and [ ] is the sound ************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 6: Trouble in England and a Chance Encounter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two and a half months have elapsed since Tsukushi jumped on the ship. Their next destination: England. This time Ryoko declined to go with them. She thought they would probably need all the quality time they could get before the vacation ends.  
  
"Doumyoji I'm starving, let's eat lunch."  
  
"I know a place." He took her hand and walked two blocks then he stopped all of a sudden. Tsukushi looked up expecting to see a restaurant but she saw a clothing store. Tsukushi looked at Doumyoji, puzzled. Tsukasa started walking down and that's when Tsukushi noticed the restaurant was below the store. They entered and Tsukushi was amazed. The place had dim lights. The carpet and walls were red. There were black booths for four. After Tsukushi was done being amazed she sighed. Doumyouji only eats at rich places. She was appalled at spending $500 (US dollars) for lunch, but for Doumyouji that was the usual.  
  
They finished in an hour and continued to sight see.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a lot of noise, "Ahhh!" "Get down!" [BANG BANG]  
  
Tsukushi froze, was that a gunshot? Tsukasa instantly shielded her body with his and pushed her to the floor, but not before getting shot. A bullet grazed Doumyouji's left arm. He bit his lip from crying out loud. He didn't want to alarm Tsukushi. When the shooting stopped and the noise subsided they got up. Tsukushi's heart was beating rapidly. She had never seen a gun much less hear a gun shot. She was just glad they escaped the situation unscratched.  
  
She looked at Doumyouji who was making calls on his cell phone. Tsukushi felt something trickling on her hand. She looked down and saw blood. Her hand was holding Doumyouji's left arm. She looked up at him, he didn't notice her and continued talking.  
  
"You're shot," Tsukushi whispered, unable to believe he was hurt. "Tsukasa!"  
  
Tsukasa stopped talking and turned to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were shot?!? You have to go to the hospital."  
  
"It's ok, I was just graced." Tsukushi was too frazzled to correct him she knew he meant grazed. There was so much blood trickling down.  
  
"I don't care, let's go!" Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa along, but she stopped. "Where's the hospital?" Tsukasa grinned at her. "How can you be smiling at a time like this?" Tsukushi shouted at him.  
  
Tsukasa used his right hand and pulled her towards him. "I'm happy you're worried about me."  
  
Tsukushi calmed down, if he was able to think coherently maybe it wasn't that serious. Tsukushi released her and said, "Let's go."  
  
Tsukasa was treated in ER. There were a lot of others who were victims of the shooting.  
  
"Miss?" One of the nurses asked, "Can you please fill this out for him?" and gave Tsukushi a clipboard.  
  
Tsukushi took it and went to sit down while the doctors were bandaging him up. The form was in English but she knew what it was saying. Luckily I was studying with Doumyoji, she thought.  
  
While Tsukushi was busy filling in the form a man in a black suit went to talk to Doumyouji. It was one of the people he was busy calling. "Did you find them?" Tsukasa said in Japanese.  
  
"Not yet. I called everyone and they're searching as we speak. They won't get away."  
  
"Was that intentional?"  
  
"No, from what I've heard it was a drive by shooting. No one was the target." That made Tsukasa even madder. Someone needed to give these idiots a lesson.  
  
"Find them. Fast. I'll teach them that nobody gets away with shooting Doumyouji Tsukasa." His eyes were cold and sharp. The doctors and nurses noticed the change in him and quickly bandaged him. They were scared at the tone of his voice. They didn't know who he was or what he might do.  
  
At this time, Tsukushi popped back in. "Nurse? I finished filling it out," and gave back the clipboard. "How is he?" Tsukushi asked the doctor. "He's fine. Lost a bit of blood but nothing a good night's rest can't cure."  
  
Tsukasa's scary expression immediately disappeared when Tsukushi entered. He placed his right hand on her cheek. "I told you I was fine." He had a very warm, very caring expression.  
  
Tsukushi started tearing. "Baka!" He yelled at her, "Why are you crying? I just told you I was fine."  
  
"Bu-But you were shot. I was so scared it was fatal. You always try to protect to me and-and." Tsukushi couldn't continue. She was really scared at the time.  
  
Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi to him. "I'm fine." The doctor and nurse left them alone. They were both astonished that this man had such gentle eyes when looking at her when moments before his eyes looked ruthless. They smiled, must be the power of love.  
  
Since Tsukasa's injury wasn't serious they didn't have to stay at the hospital long. They returned to the ship. It was still early only 4 o'clock. Tsukushi ordered Doumyouji to bed.  
  
"Only if you're in it with me." Tsukushi bopped him on the head.  
  
"Hey! You're hitting an injured man."  
  
Tsukushi's eye twitched, "Really? I didn't notice." She paused and said, "Doumyouji, you lost a lot of blood if you had gone to the hospital immediately maybe you wouldn't have lost so much, but you were being stubborn so now you're going to pay for it. Stay in bed."  
  
Doumyouji opened his mouth to argue but decided not to. Tsukushi saw that he wasn't going to protest anymore said, "Good. I'm going to go out. I'll be back in an hour." Doumyouji didn't ask where she was going, probably to Ryoko. When Tsukushi left, he took out his cell and continued making calls.  
  
Tsukushi didn't go to find Ryoko. She needed time by herself. She went to the sun deck. No one was there, probably because they were all touring around England. She sat down on the bench, pulled up her legs and curled up into a ball. She cried her heart out. She couldn't forget the fear she felt at seeing his blood on her hand.  
  
Her thoughts were filled with Doumyouji that she didn't notice someone sat next to her. When her cries subsided the person spoke up, "Don't harm yourself. There's always a rainbow after every thunderstorm." Tsukushi's head shot up and looked at the guy who said those words. He was old. He had white hair and wrinkles, but he didn't look frail.  
  
"Iie, you're mistaken. I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I thought I almost lost someone today, someone important to me."  
  
"That person must be very important to deserve your tears. Is it a family member?"  
  
"Iie, my boyfriend."  
  
"Ahh, love. There was a time when I was foolish enough to give someone the ability to hurt me." The man got up. "Here are some words from a person who has lived longer than you. No one is worth crying for." He turned to leave.  
  
Tsukushi shot up, "Iie!" The man stopped walking and turned his head back to her. "You're wrong! It is only when you love someone fully and unconditionally that you can truly enjoy life."  
  
He laughed, "Spoken truly like a woman in love." He paused. "Maybe you're right, but is it worth all the heartbreak you'll have along the road?"  
  
Tsukushi didn't hesitate in her response, "It is! The feelings I have, the joy, the love, and the heart pounding excitement, even a second of these feelings will be enough for me to live on. It's not the receiving that makes you happiest; it's the ability to give yourself freely and unconditionally. To let go and know that the other person is going to catch you."  
  
He smiled at her but it was very bitter. "You speak with experience. Then you're a better person than I ever was. I'll take your words to heart Makino Tsukushi." He left.  
  
"Matte!" She ran to where he turned but she didn't see him anywhere. She wanted to ask him how he knew her name.  
  
She decided she had enough fresh air and walked back to Tsukasa. Tsukushi thought that man was very cynical. He spoke like he was loved and then betrayed. She wished he had told her who he was. It didn't seem right, the way he parted. That bitter smile made her ache at the thought of the pain the man must've suffered.  
  
When she reached Doumyouji's room she thought of something. She could cook him dinner. But, Tsukushi thought, where would I find a kitchen? Then she thought of the diner, where Tsukasa and her first ate dinner. She went there to ask.  
  
The people there recognized her and asked where Doumyouji was. None of them knew he was hurt and Tsukushi didn't feel the need to divulge the information so she just said he was tired so he went to take a nap. They didn't believe her, but none of them said anything. They didn't think she lied about being in bed but they doubted he was tired.  
  
Tsukushi, oblivious to their thoughts, asked if she could borrow their kitchen for half an hour.  
  
"Ehhh? What for?"  
  
"I want to cook for Doumyouji."  
  
"Is our food not good enough?" asked the manager.  
  
"Iie, iie" Tsuksuhi shook her head. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "I just wanted to cook dinner for him."  
  
"Ahh, love" everyone said. Tsukushi blushed. "We'll let you use our kitchen."  
  
The chefs didn't mind. Everyone helped her but she was only making a meal for two and didn't need help. She was very adept at cutting. One of the chefs joked, "If you ever get tired of Doumyouji-sama I'll take you."  
  
"As if she'll want you. Doumyouji Corporations is worth billions." They all laughed, including Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi borrowed a transportable pot with gas so that she could keep the food warm while they ate. Some of the waiters volunteered to bring the stuff up for her, but she declined, saying that she could manage.  
  
She stopped in front of Doumyouji's room but realized she didn't have the key to his room, so she went into her room to go through their connecting door. She took a deep breath before going through.  
  
She opened the door and saw Doumyouji on the bed talking on his cell phone. He was talking really softly. "Where are they?" There was a moment of silence, and then Doumyouji said, "I'll be there." Just then Doumyouji noticed Tsukushi at the corner of his eye. "I'll talk to you later." And closed the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me. You called people to find the guys that shot you this afternoon right?" Tsukasa's silence was proof that she was right. "What are you going to do with them?"  
  
"I'm going to beat them into a pulp so that they'll never think of doing something like this again."  
  
"But you're not going to kill them right?" Tsukasa didn't say anything. Tsukushi dropped her things and jumped on the bed. She grabbed Tsukasa's shirt. "Promise me you won't kill them. It doesn't matter what they did. Don't stoop to their level."  
  
"Okay, I promise you."  
  
Tsukushi smiled and let go of Tsukasa. "Arigato." She went back to where she dropped her things. "I brought dinner."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"You said you wanted to eat the stew I talked about right? So I decided to cook it for you now. If you like it I'll make it for you again." Tsukushi set everything up.  
  
"Time to stomach poor people food. Here we go." Tsukasa took a bite.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"It's good." Tsukasa was very shocked it was actually good.  
  
"Alright! It's the first time I heard you say that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, it's like you don't understand how much work goes into preparing food or maybe your tongue has just been spoiled." Tsukushi paused, "But I'm really glad you like it. Maybe your tastes are gradually adapting to common people's level. That's a good sign."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Because I'd like to think that we could both eat the same foods and enjoy it."  
  
"Then why don't you adapt to my tastes?"  
  
"That's out of the question. I couldn't afford your tastes. You could spend $1000 a meal (US dollars) and not blink an eye."  
  
"Baka, when you're with me you don't have to worry about money."  
  
"I'm not in this relationship for your money."  
  
"I know you're not, it's something I freely give." The words 'freely give' reminded Tsukushi of the words she said to the old man.  
  
"Tsukushi, what's wrong?" Tsukasa noticed her mood suddenly changed.  
  
"Nothing, I was just remembering a conversation I had this afternoon with an old man. He seemed really sad, but he didn't stay long enough for me to ask."  
  
Tsukasa flicked a finger at Tsukushi's forehead. "Ouch! Doumyouji, What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Don't worry so much about other people." Tsukushi rubbed her forehead. "Did you know you called me Tsukasa this afternoon, when you realized I was shot?"  
  
Tsukushi blushed. "He-he-he, Did I?"  
  
"Don't fain ignorance."  
  
"You mean feign. You're as bad as ever."  
  
"Don't change the subject," Tsukasa said bitingly. "I liked it when you said my name. Say it again."  
  
Tsukushi blushed, "No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't want to."  
  
"Don't be so stubborn!"  
  
"Stop pestering me!" They both got mad at each other. Tsukushi sighed, "Why are we always bickering like children?"  
  
"That's because you're an idiot."  
  
Tsukushi's eye twitched. "Look who's talking."  
  
"You're just being stubborn. What's the problem with saying my name?"  
  
"Tsukasa," she whispered. Although it was soft Tsukasa still heard. He got up, went to her and hugged her. She didn't know how much one word could mean to him. But to him it wasn't just a word. It was another stepping stone that signified their relationship was growing deeper.  
  
They finished eating dinner. "It's getting late. I'm going to go back to my room." She went back through their adjoining door.  
  
She took a bath, brushed her teeth and went to sleep. **They were walking down the streets, when all of a sudden Tsukushi hears a gunshot and Tsukasa collapses in front of her. This time he wasn't grazed; he was shot in the chest. Tsuk** asa!!!! Tsukushi shot up. She was drenched with sweat. It was just a dream, Tsukushi thought. She got up, opened the window and looked outside her window. She didn't think she could go back to sleep. She looked at the clock, 3:30. She sighed, why couldn't it be closer to morning? She turned and looked at the adjoining door. She wondered if Tsukasa was asleep yet. She decided to take a peek. She turned the knob and peeked in.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Tsukasa had heard a sound coming from the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come you're not asleep?" Tsukasa's eyes widened when he saw the tears coming down Tsukushi's face.  
  
"I-I had a dream. You died." Tsukasa got up and went to her.  
  
"I'm here. I'm alright." Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi until her tears subsided. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"  
  
Tsukushi jumped out of his arms. "Wh-what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm not the kind of guy that takes advantage of a girl like this."  
  
"Yes you are." Tsukasa's vein showed on the side of his forehead.  
  
"I promise you I won't do anything." Tsukushi agreed to stay. She really didn't want to go back to her room.  
  
"You promised."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Tsukasa was annoyed that Tsukushi didn't trust him.  
  
They got in bed. Tsukasa had his arm under her and Tsukushi had her arm over his body. Tsukushi could smell Tsukasa's scent all around. It was very soothing. "Arigato Tsukasa."  
  
"Baka, what are you saying thank you for? I'll always be there."  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "Aishiteru."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! I hope everyone likes my fic so far. Review please! 


	7. Ryoko's Dilemma

Here's more!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 7: Ryoko's Trouble  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi eyes slowly opened. She felt a weight on her body. She looked down and saw it was Tsukasa's arm. She remembered she spent the night in his bed. Her face turned bright red. She tried to move his arm to get out but he wouldn't let go of his hold. If anything he held her tighter. "Don't go." Tsukasa muttered, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
Tsukushi stopped struggling. She put a hand on Tsukasa's cheek. She rarely got to see him sleeping up close. Tsukasa's eyes suddenly opened. Tsukushi screamed, "Aaaah! And jumped off the bed. Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Baka, like I knew you were looking at me when I opened my eyes." He actually did know. He felt someone looking at him and instinctually knew it was Tsukushi because he didn't feel threatened. He felt it when Tsukushi touched him, he didn't open his eye immediately because he knew she would instantly shy away.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room now." Tsukushi ran out. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it.  
  
Ring Ring Tsukushi heard her cell phone ring. "Moshi moshi"  
  
"Tsukushi? I need your help."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in my room."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I change." She hung up, went back to Doumyouji and told him she needed to go to Ryoko's. Doumyouji didn't mind, he had some business to take care of. He didn't say that but Tsukushi knew when he didn't insist on going with her.  
  
Tsukushi stopped at the adjoining door, "Tsukasa? Be careful."  
  
"Aa, don't worry. I won't get hurt. I'm not going alone."  
  
"Give them a few punches for me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm not going to forgive you if anything happens to you." Tsukasa got up from his bed and went to her. He lifted her head and kissed her.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me because you're worrying about me."  
  
Tsukushi smiled and went back to change. She dropped back to Tsukasa to say bye then she left.  
  
Tsukushi arrived to Ryoko's a few minutes later. "Ryoko, what's wrong? You sounded so urgent."  
  
"I'm going to be sold!"  
  
"Ehhh? What do you mean sold? Like a slave?"  
  
"Yeah, it turns out that the contract I signed for the job here had a provision I didn't know about. It gave the boss the power to dictate my actions."  
  
"What do you mean? Tell me everything!"  
  
Ryoko started with what happened yesterday:  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Ryoko! You would not believe who offered for you to be his masseuse, Funakoshe Hisashi! He's one of the richest man in Japan."  
  
"So? What gives you the right to offer me?? I'm not looking for one person to personally massage."  
  
Sakora Mizuni (boss) took out the contract Ryoko signed when she got the job. "This gives me the right to 'sell' you. I guess you didn't look at this contract hard enough."  
  
Ryoko remembered signing it and sure enough there was her signature. She remembered she was really happy when she got the job that she barely looked at it. Ryoko grabbed the contract and read it. And it stated that Gold Paradise would place her in a good 'home' meaning she'll become a personal masseuse in exchange for a small fee, 25 % to be exact. She ripped apart the contract.  
  
Sakora simply laughed. "There's plenty more where that came from. That was just a copy. Don't tell me you didn't know Gold Paradise was in charge of training personal masseuses?" Sakora tsked when Ryoko paled. "If you were any other girl I would've let you go but who could've known you'd be so good. You're the best one yet under my training. It'll increase my business when word gets out that Funakoshe-san wants a personal masseuse from my place. And he's offering 5,000,000 yen for you. That's the most I've ever heard anyone being offered."  
  
The way she said it made Ryoko think she was a Geisha. She really regretted not looking closer at the contract. That was one mistake she was going to pay dearly for.  
  
"Have the rest of the day off dear. You look awfully pale." Then she laughed.  
  
Ryoko didn't realize how cruel Sakora was. She was always so nice to her. Then it dawned on her that it was because of the glowing recommendation she got from her previous job. Sakora must've placed high expectations on her and didn't want to alienate her.  
  
Ryoko did take the rest of the day off. She laid down on her head and thought of what to do. She thought maybe she could have a lawyer battle it, after all she didn't know. But somehow she doubted ignorance would annul the contract. She thought of running and create a new identity but she didn't know how to do that and she didn't have the money for it. She knew these things ran up to millions of yen. Her last resort was Tsukushi; maybe she and Doumyouji could do something. But Ryoko didn't want to ask her for help. She didn't want to ask anyone for help. She had gotten this far without depending on others. Ryoko groaned, this is why I hate rich people. They could so easily buy others, even 'own' a personal masseuse. She decided to think on it before doing anything.  
  
But morning came and she still couldn't think of any alternatives. She picked up the phone and called.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I can't believe how cruel she is! Selling you like that. Have you tried talking to the guy who offered the money? Maybe he'll understand."  
  
"It's no use. I know who he is. He came to the store before. He was one of the guys who approached me. Before he left he said he'll have me but at the time I didn't think anything of it."  
  
"That bastard! When Tsukasa gets home we'll see what we can do."  
  
Ryoko smiled, "You're calling him Tsukasa. Seems like a lot has happened in a few weeks." Tsukushi blushed.  
  
"Tell me everything. I want to get my mind off of my problems." So Tsukushi told Ryoko everything over lunch. After wards they played tennis. Tsukushi had gotten a lot better since the first time she played because she started playing regularly with Tsukasa, at least once a week. Tsukasa knew how to play every sport except badminton. He refused to learn when he was young because he thought it was a girly sport. So Tsukushi learned how to play basketball, ping pong, billiards, and bowling. They played each sport at least once a week. Tsukushi's favorite was bowling. Once she got the form she made a lot of strikes. But she hadn't been able to beat Tsukasa in any of them. That was her goal though. Tsukushi told Ryoko that.  
  
Ryoko laughed, "I'm glad you two are having so much fun."  
  
********  
  
After Tsukushi left, Tsukasa finished dressing and left the ship. There he met up with the bodyguards and other the people he called, totaling up to a small force of 25 people, including him 26. "Where are they?"  
  
"They belong in a gang called Slash. There's a meeting at a restaurant not far from where you were shot."  
  
"Bring me there." Tsukasa and everyone got into their cars. There were 13 cars. All of them were black Mercedes. They arrived in minutes. The neighborhood was like any other. There were a lot of people outside; none of them knew a gang meeting was taking place inside the restaurant.  
  
Outside the restaurant door was a closed sign. Tsukasa ignored it and went in, followed by his people. The people inside were all the gang members. The lackeys were dressed in street clothes but the higherups were in suits. Tsukasa immediately identified the one in charge. He was sitting in the middle of the booth by himself flanked by two men on each side.  
  
Everyone inside stood up when Tsukasa entered. What seemed like the owner of the restaurant said, "Please leave, we're closed."  
  
Tsukasa didn't even turn to look at him. "But you've opened to us." Tsukasa's voice was so cold that the owner didn't say anything. He didn't know who this guy was; his life was probably in danger.  
  
"Who are you?" said one of the lackeys.  
  
"I'm just here to settle something from a few days ago. You might remember something of a shooting a few blocks from here." Everyone narrowed their eyes. "I want you to turn over the culprits to me, right now."  
  
"And why should we do something like that?" said the leader.  
  
"If you knew what's good for you, you would." Tsukasa's icy tone sent chills along the leader's spine. "I was shot that day and I don't let people that harm me leave unharmed."  
  
The leader could tell this wasn't a normal man. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Doumyouji Tsukasa."  
  
"Doumyouji...." the leader whispered.  
  
"Who is he?" one of the members asked.  
  
"Idiot! He's one of the richest man in the world." The leader sighed, he knew today wouldn't be a good day. He should've stayed home. "Bring them out."  
  
The three guys were brought out whimpering and begging. They all said they wouldn't do it again, but it didn't lessen his will to beat the crap out of them. He did just that. When he was done he added a few punches for Makino. He felt a lot better. "If I hear another drive by shooting I'm holding you personally responsible. There's nowhere to run." The leader understood very clearly.  
  
Tsukasa left, leaving the gang members dumbfounded. "How come we didn't beat them up? We have more people than them," said one of the lackeys.  
  
"You idiot! They aren't simply for show. Each of them have state of the art weapons and since they're probably his bodyguards they're all skilled in fighting."  
  
"Remember, no shootings. You do not want that guy as your enemy."  
  
Tsukasa went back to the ship. He took out his cell phone to find Tsukushi. She was in the sports center. He went to find her and saw that she was playing badminton with Ryoko. He wondered what was so important that she had to run out this morning. Ryoko noticed him first, "Doumyouji- san"  
  
Tsukushi turned her head, "Tsukasa!" She went to him and inspected him. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Iie. They didn't even lay a finger on me." Tsukasa looked at his watch. "It's 7:00, are you hungry?"  
  
"Wow, it's so late already. We've been playing the whole afternoon." Tsukushi said.  
  
Tsukushi and Ryoko took a quick shower in the stalls of the sports center. Then all three went to the diner.  
  
The waiters were surprised to see another girl. They treated her with the same respect they did Tsukushi.  
  
"So what was so important this morning?" Tsukasa asked. Ryoko's expression instantly changed. She looked down on the table. Tsukushi told Tsukasa everything.  
  
"Funakoshe Hisashi. I've heard of him. Isn't he in his 40s?" Ryoko nodded. "That bastard."  
  
"What can we do now? Ryoko doesn't want to go," said Tsukushi.  
  
"I'll call my lawyers and see what they can do about the contract. If there are no loopholes then we'll just have to pay the man a visit. But for now there's nothing you can do so don't worry about it. Just enjoy the night."  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "Tsukasa, sometimes you're very clever."  
  
"Sometimes?" Tsukasa said in a superior tone, "I always say clever things." Tsukushi rolled her eyes and Ryoko laughed. They were as childish as always.  
  
"Thank you. I owe both of you. I don't know what I would've done."  
  
"We're friends right? You don't owe us anything." Ryoko started tearing up. Tsukushi hugged her. "Don't worry. You won't have to belong to anyone but yourself."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa stayed with Ryoko the whole night. They went to the arcades and afterwards ate dessert. They chatted until Ryoko started getting tired. It was two in the morning by the time they took Ryoko back to her room.  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked back to their rooms. "Tsukasa? Do you think it'll be okay?"  
  
Tsukasa put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll make some calls tonight Funakoshe might be a rich man but he still needs Doumyouji Corporations to back him up." He paused, "I didn't want to mention this before but there's a rumor that Funakoshe collects girls that he meets. Once they enter his mansion they're never seen or heard from again."  
  
Tsukushi was horrified. "Everyone knows about this? What about the cops?"  
  
"Funakoshe is one of the richest man in Japan. He has connections."  
  
"You mean cops? Cops are bribed by him?"  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "You can buy a lot with money even morals. Besides the clean cops can't get anything on him. Even if they could attain a search warrant they can't find anything in his home. And lately all the cops that investigated him are gone."  
  
Tsukushi didn't say anything. The level of corruption in her government stunned her. She didn't realize she was so ignorant. Ever since she entered Eitoku she had begun to realize that very few people were brave enough to stand against the rich. No wonder Tsukasa was shocked when she retaliated and kicked him.  
  
Tsukushi thought back to Ryoko. Tsukushi's eyes darkened at the thought that Ryoiko might fall victim to this man. Tsukasa squeezed Tsukushi's shoulder. " Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her." Hearing these words made Tsukushi feel safer. She trusted Tsukasa. If he said it will be all right, then it will be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what's going to happen to Ryoko? I'll tell you in the next chapter. hehe 


	8. Lawsuit

************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 8: Lawsuit  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day the three of them went to meet Tsukasa's lawyers who had flown in to Germany from Japan. They met at the Germany branch of Doumyouji Enterprises. It was the best place to talk in private. The brick building was very tall (at least 20 stories) and elegant. It stood out from all the other buildings on the block, which were short and dull in color. The doorway was arch shaped.  
  
They entered and was stopped by the guards, "ID please."  
  
Tsukasa took out his wallet and showed the guards his ID. He was annoyed that they didn't recognize him. If he was by himself, he'd give them a reprimand but he thought Tsukushi wouldn't appreciate him making a hassle right now.  
  
The guards saw the picture ID Tsukasa showed them, but they didn't recognize it as their own. They read the name on the card, Doumyouji Tsukasa. "Doumyoji?" They slowly looked up. They saw that Tsukasa was starting to get mad. "Gomen!" They bowed low. "We didn't know it was you. Please right this way." They were brought upstairs to the top of the building.  
  
********  
  
{Meanwhile, upstairs in the building}  
  
"Saikawa-san!" said a man who barged into the office. "We have a problem. Doumyouji Tsukasa is in the building.  
  
"Doumyouji? Here? Are you sure Tatsuki-san?" said the man. He was sitting on a chair behind his desk. He was in his forties; you can see wrinkles and a tinge of gray in his hair.  
  
"Hai, a guard downstairs reported this to us." He paused, and then said worriedly, "Do you think they suspect us?"  
  
Saikawa looked up at him. "How could they? We've been covering our tracks carefully." Then he got up and walked towards the door. "Let's not worry ourselves and go greet our guests."  
  
*******  
  
Tsukasa and co reached the top floor and was greeted by Saikawa and Tatsuki.  
  
"Welcome Doumyouji-sama! What brings you here?" said Saikawa.  
  
Tsukasa looked down at the man who was a head shorter than him. Tsukasa's eyes were cruel. "It doesn't concern you. Just give us an empty room." Tsukasa commanded.  
  
"Hai!" Saikawa brought them to the spacious conference room. When Tsukasa disappeared from his sights, he tightened his hand into a fist, "That man was looking down at me like I was an insect. Let's see if he'll look at me the same way when I sabotage his company and make him a poor boy."  
  
"All in time. At least it doesn't seem like he came here because he suspects. It seems like it's of a personal nature."  
  
"But we still have to be careful, just in case."  
  
******  
  
{Inside the conference room}  
  
The lawyers sat on the left side of Tsukasa, Tsukushi on the other side with Ryoko next to her.  
  
"To tell you the truth, the situation regarding the contract looks bleak. It's very precise, down to the last detail. There are no loopholes." Ryoko was visibly depressed. Her shoulders sagged. "There is something we want to ask you though. How old are you?"  
  
Ryoko blinked. "16 like Tsukushi."  
  
"Contracts are not legal with minors and you are still a minor until you're 18." He looked back down to the contract he held in his hands. "I'm surprised they didn't look into your background before they accepted you."  
  
Ryoko remembered why. "I have a friend that knows how to alter records. The first job I applied for required me to be 18 so she helped me change my background info. And I came to this job with a recommendation I think that's why they only checked the surface."  
  
"I see. We'll change back your records and contact your boss' lawyers. This matter should be settled quickly. I don't think you'll need to go to court for this." The lawyers got up.  
  
"Thank you so much." They shook hands. Tsukasa, Tsukushi, and Ryoko left the building and went out for lunch.  
  
"Ryoko?" Ryoko looked up to see her. "What's wrong? The lawyers just said you'd be able to get out of the contract. You should be happy."  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "I don't know. I get this nagging feeling that it's not going to be this easy. I told you I met Funakoshe-san. He didn't seem like the type that would allow these things to get in the way of what he wants."  
  
"You think he's going to do something?"  
  
"I don't know, but he might."  
  
"Don't worry about him. We won't let anything happen to you," said Tsukasa.  
  
"I don't know how I can ever repay you two."  
  
Tsukushi smiled. "I told you before, don't worry about it." But she understood the need to repay debts. "When you become rich and famous, you can give me discounts."  
  
Ryoko smiled back, "Of course!"  
  
Tsukasa didn't say much during lunch, which was rare. When he's with Tsukushi, he's always teasing her. This time he was content to observe. He was glad she had someone she could talk to. As long as it isn't a guy he was fine with it. Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi. She was no great beauty certainly not like his sister, but there was something alluring about her that he couldn't put a name to. He didn't understand how this small girl had such a powerful hold on him. In a few short months, she changed him. Life before her had no meaning or joy. The only time he felt alive was when he was beating someone. She took him out of that world, simply by being there. He was scared, scared at the amount of power she held over him. But honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Tsukushi didn't notice Tsukasa was looking at her. She continued talking to Ryoko.  
  
"Have you thought about what you plan to do in the future? Are you going to stay on as a masseuse?"  
  
"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of being a beautician. I have a lot of books on how to apply makeup and style your hair. I thought it would remain a dream but now with my job I can take beauty classes and maybe train under someone."  
  
"I think that's a great idea! It's great to have a goal."  
  
"What about you Tsukushi?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I've never given it much thought because I never had time. I'm always working or going to school. I don't have any major interests."  
  
"You must have something you really like to do."  
  
Tsukushi shrugged, "I don't have any hobbies."  
  
"So what do you do on your free time?"  
  
Tsukushi thought about it. "When I don't have work, I hang out with friends or I just stay home and rest." She paused then said, "I do like to look at homes."  
  
"You mean the architecture?"  
  
"No, the interior. I love looking at the way the furniture is arranged, the color used, and the whole atmosphere of the place."  
  
"Have you ever thought about becoming an interior designer?"  
  
Tsukushi had a surprised look. "Me? N,o I've never even thought about it. I just like looking at pictures. Besides I'm not artistic."  
  
"How do you know if you've never tried it? If it's something you like to do, then you should look for a job in that area."  
  
"I don't know. It's too sudden, but I'll think about it."  
  
They finished lunch in two hours. Tsukasa excused himself, saying he had things to do. In actuality he didn't have anything to do, but he felt it would be better if the girls spent time on their own. So he wandered around and decided to go to the casino. He went to the black jack table. His luck was good and he started piling up chips.  
  
"Excuse me Doumyouji-sama" Tsukasa turned to see who was talking to him. It was a waiter who looked to be in his 20s. "Tachizaki-sama told me to give this to you." The waiter gave Tsukasa the note.  
  
It read: Let's continue our game from last time. This man will bring you to the room.  
  
Initially Tsukasa had no idea what this person was talking about then he remembered the last time he was at the casino on the ship and the old guys he played. He figured this person must be one of them. At first he was going to tell the waiter reject to it; however, he decided not to since, he didn't have anything else to do. Beside he was getting bored playing blackjack. So he followed the waiter, who led him through the casino to the private section.  
  
Tsukasa entered the room. The walls were dark red and there were classy paintings of women on it. There were no windows or clocks to tell time. The room was very simple with a round table in the center.  
  
The man, who is sitting down next to the table, got up when he saw Tsukasa enter. "I'm glad you can make it. My name is Tachizaki Asada." He offered his hand. Tsukasa looked at it, but made no move to offer his. He sat down on the empty chair across from where Tachizaki was sitting.  
  
Tachizaki curled up his hand into a fist. He thought, "How dare he look down at me! Like I was some insect. No respect for elders." Tachizaki sat back down. "No matter, I'll win his money and recoup my losses." He snickered softly, "That'll show him."  
  
They were playing stud poker. After a couple of hours it was apparent that Tachizaki was winning. If one counted, Tsukasa was down 300 million. It was a small sum to Tsukasa. {Ring Ring} Tsukasa felt his phone vibrate inside his pants. He excused himself and went outside to answer it. He looked to see who was calling: Soujiro?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to greet a friend you haven't talked to for 3 ½ months?" He paused, "Unless of course we're interrupting something."  
  
Tsukasa didn't answer him; instead he hung up on Soujiro.  
  
[Soujiro]  
  
"That bastard hung up on me!"  
  
"Who could blame him? He's on a trip with the woman he loves. There are things he'd rather do than talk to you," Akira said.  
  
"That's right! He's probably doing 'something' with Makino."  
  
Rui was also with them but he didn't say anything. He thought they were being stupid.  
  
{Inside the casino room when Tsukasa was talking on the phone}  
  
Tachizaki saw Tsukasa leave the room. He was annoyed that Doumyouji didn't shut off his phone.  
  
"I'll just win all his money."  
He looked down at the money he won so far. He knew he was up about a few hundred million. He needed at least 500 million dollars in order to revive his company. He made a few bad investments, which looked really good at the time. He should've known it was too good to be true. And then to recoup his losses he made a few bets in sports games. He bet 50 million dollars on a team that would've won if the star player didn't twist his ankle. His luck was horrible this year; he came on the cruise because he heard a lot of rich businessmen were going to be on it. He wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to win back his losses.  
  
Tsukasa came back into the room minutes later. They resumed playing with a new deck. Tsukasa knew the old man was cheating. No way he could be getting such nice cards through out the night. Besides he had been taught a couple of years ago how to spot cheaters. He could change the cards too but he's never found the need for it. Money was never important enough for him to cheat.  
  
But nobody, absolutely nobody, cheats a Doumyouji. Tsukasa knew there was no way to win without cheating. He was starting to recognize the signs as to when the old man switched cards. He would rub the ring on his left thumb. He didn't bet a lot when he saw this. When the old man wasn't cheating Tsukasa switched his cards. Slowly he was winning back his money. An hour later Tachizaki was losing 100 million, but he didn't realize his money was dwindling. He was too caught up in the game to keep track.  
  
Tachizaki bet his last dollar. Tsukasa knew the old man could get more money so he decided to end it with this hand. It was already 6:45. He wanted to eat dinner with Tsukushi and Ryoko. "Let's end this game with this hand. I'll raise you everything I have now, $600 million. Either fold, call, or raise."  
  
Tachizaki looked at his hand. There was still one more card to be dealt. He had 9 of diamonds, J of spades, and Q of diamonds out in the open and a hidden K of spades. He looked at Doumyouji's hand, three 10s (diamonds, clubs, spades). Tachizaki doubted Doumyouji would have the 10 of hearts. Doumyouji is just bluffing, he thought. So he called and asked if Doumyouji would accept a check. Doumyouji accepted it. He didn't know Tachizaki didn't have the money to back up the check. Tachizaki didn't think that was relevant since that check wasn't going to be cashed anyways. He was going to win this hand.  
  
The next hidden card was dealt. Tachizaki received an eight of hearts. He changed it to a 10 of hearts and was about to bet more money when Tsukasa put up a hand. "Before you do anything unnecessary I'll show you the card I just got." Tsukasa turned it.  
  
A 10 of hearts! Tachizaki was astonished. He couldn't believe Doumyouji was dealt 4 tens. Nobody ever had that good a hand, not without cheating. Now that Doumyouji revealed his 10 of hearts Tachizaki couldn't do anything. They didn't play with wild cards and it wasn't possible for there to be two 10 of hearts in a normal deck.  
  
Tsukasa stood up while Tachizaki was still in a daze. He called someone to pack up the money then he left to find Tsukushi.  
  
Tachizaki still couldn't believe he lost. He sat alone in the room. The bigger problem was the money. He lost all of the $300 million he brought onto the ship. He had no more hard cash to gamble with and high rollers (gamblers with a lot of money) they only played with cash. Tachizaki realized he was ruined. There was no way he could come up with any more cash. He had borrowed money from banks to gamble in the sports and when that failed he borrowed money from loan sharks. He was now up to his neck in debt. If he didn't think of something quickly, he wouldn't live to see next month, much less his next birthday. There was still another month and a half before they go back to Japan. He had to act now. The only one on the cruise with enough money to pay all his debts is Doumyouji. He heard about the girl that's always seen with him. At this point in time he was not above breaking the law. He needed cash fast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
o.O more problems are heading their way. Everyone's worried I'm going to twist the plot but rest assured I'm not going to do that. They'll be together to the very end. I love T&T! 


	9. Kidnapping I

************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 9: Kidnapping I  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was only a little more than a month left until they returned to Japan. They only had a few places left to visit: Russia, Thailand, Singapore, and China. They would go to Russia today. Tsukushi invited Ryoko. She is unemployed due to her contract being nullified because she is not of age. Ryoko didn't feel sad about losing her job. The only problem was a place to stay. Her contract provided her with a ticket and room on the ship now that it was void she didn't have a room. Tsukushi suggested she stay with them on their deck. There were plenty of empty rooms. Ryoko didn't want to impose but Tsukushi insisted. She knew what it was like to be at rock bottom. At those times she was very lucky to have friends who helped pick her back up. When her family moved, leaving her alone in Tokyo her friends came to help her redecorate her apartment. When her father placed them in debt from gambling and she had to go to Canada to get money from Tsukasa, she was able to go on because there were people supporting her. This time she wanted to help others.  
  
Ryoko only agreed when Tsukasa said it was ok. She knew he was only being polite but she really didn't have anyplace to stay. She could be dropped off in Russia, but she didn't know the language. How was she going to get back to Japan? Therefore, Ryoko packed all her belongings, which wasn't much -everything fitted into a duffel bag, and moved to the Doumyoji deck.  
  
Ryoko was given her own room, which was across from Tsukushi's, and an elevator key. Ryoko entered her room and marveled at the elegance. There was a sliding french window (much like the ones in Tsukushi and Tsukasa's room), which enabled Ryoko to see the reflection of the sun on the water. The room she used to have a small circular window that doesn't open. She unpacked and placed all her clothes in the closet. The closet was enormous she barely filled a quarter of it with her clothes.  
  
While Ryoko was inside unpacking, Tsukushi was with Tsukasa in his room.  
  
"Thanks for letting her stay here."  
  
"She's your friend. If she was left in Russia, all you'll do is worry about her." Even though I don't want her to stay with us there's no other choice, Tsukasa thought. "So why not just keep her here, we have plenty of room."  
  
Tsukushi smiled and impulsively hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Then she realized what she did and jumped apart as if she was burned. Her face was all red. "I'm going to go see how Ryoko is doing now." She turned to leave.  
  
"Tsukushi-"  
  
Tsukushi turned around, thinking he was going to make some comment about her hug, she said, "The hug was nothing. I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't -" She stopped talking when she saw Tsukasa walk towards the table, picked up a cell phone and gave it to her. She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"This is for Ryoko. I don't think she has a cell phone. This will be handy if we need to reach her. It also has a tracking device like our cell phones."  
  
"You don't mean -you think something will happen to her?"  
  
"I don't know but better sorry than safe." Tsukasa paused, "Wait, it's better safe than sorry."  
  
"Yep, that's it."  
  
Tsukasa ignored her and continued on, "Funakoshe isn't a man that lets go of what he wants that easily. He might go after Ryoko by kidnapping her."  
  
Tsukushi was worried. Tsukasa put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. If he does come I'll teach him nobody messes with my friends. Since your friends are my friends."  
  
Tsukushi smiled again, this time her eyes were a little misty. "You really are nice."  
  
"Of course, don't tell me you just realized this," he said with a pompous look.  
  
"I take back what I just said." And left the room.  
  
Alone, Tsukasa pondered on the hug she gave him and flushed. (AN: talk about delayed reaction) If a little thing like that made her so happy, he didn't mind letting Ryoko stay with them. He looked at the calendar he hung up on the wall next to his closet. There wasn't a lot of time left before they have to go back to school. He wanted something permanent on her. Who knows what will happen when they get back to school? Tsukasa thought about it for a long while and thought of the perfect thing. He called Tsukushi and told her he'll be out for a while though he'll meet her for dinner.  
  
Tsukushi and Ryoko decided to walk around Russia. They didn't know where to go; therefore, they bought a tourist map and decided to go around the buildings with noteworthy interior structure. Ryoko came up with the idea since they didn't know where they wanted to go. This was the perfect opportunity for Tsukushi to see if she was really interested in interior design.  
  
They went to some of the historical buildings that were still in St. Petersburg. They were astonishing. Tsukushi looked at the use of color and different shapes that gave each building a unique feeling. It was totally different from the pictures of homes that she usually looks at.  
  
"This place feels a lot warmer than the previous building."  
  
"Ehh? I think both buildings are the same. They're made of the same materials and even the sturucture looks the same. The ceilings are high and the windows are the same style."  
  
"That's because it's the same person."  
  
"How'd you know? Just by looking?"  
  
"It could be an imitation, I'm not sure, but the styles are definitely the same. The difference is the tone. I think designers decorate the building depending on the mood they're in. I know the owners want a certain design but there's a hint of what the designer was feeling when he created the interior of this building."  
  
Ryoko looked at Tsukushi. She was amazed.  
  
"Is something wrong with me? You're looking at me like I'm so weird."  
  
"Tsukushi-chan! You are going to be an interior decorator!"  
  
"Ehhhhh!??!"  
  
"Did you do any research about these styles or anything about interior design?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"And you're able to see all this! It's amazing."  
  
"I'm just going along with what I feel. I don't even know if I'm interpreting it right."  
  
"Tsukushi-chan I think you should really look into this, especially since you're lost about what you want to do when you go back to Tokyo. You can't work at odd jobs your whole life. Even though you don't really have to work when you marry Doumyouji-san he can support you and probably everyone in Tokyo!"  
  
"No! I don't want to rely on him and his money. I'm not disabled or anything."  
  
"That's why you have to find something you like to do!" Ryoko was fired up.  
  
"Okay okay. I promise you I'll look into it when we return." Tsukushi was scared at Ryoko's sudden passion.  
  
Ryoko saw Tsukushi was backing away from her. "I'm sorry. It's your decision what you want to be." She was embarrassed to be caught shouting.  
  
"Iie. I'm just surprised that you're so heated up." Tsukushi smiled, "Thank you for worrying about me." Tsukushi wondered.interior design.maybe that won't be so bad. I've been interested lately and there's no harm in a little research. Ryoko's right. I have nothing else I want to pursue so interior design is the best choice for now.  
  
It was getting late Tsukushi promised to eat dinner with Tsukasa.  
  
"Why don't we eat dinner here?" Ryoko suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea! I've never had Russian food before." She took out her cell phone. "Damn my phone ran out of batteries. Can you call Tsukasa and tell him where we're at?"  
  
"Sure." Ryoko took out her cell phone and was about to call Tsukasa when all of a sudden a van opened up and grabbed both of them. They struggled but the men were too strong for them. The men pressed chloroform clothes over Ryoko and Tsukushi putting them to sleep.  
  
Kuroda saw Tsukushi and Ryoko being kidnapped and chased after the van. He couldn't open fire because he was afraid to hurt them. He called Tsukasa.  
  
In Tsukasa's car, "NANI?? Tsukushi was kidnapped?!?! What kind of bodyguard are you if you can't protect two girls?!"  
  
Kuroda didn't say anything. He didn't try to give an excuse by saying the kidnappers were in a van, or that this might not have happened if he had not been ordered to stay inconspicuous. Inwardly he blamed himself too, if only he had noticed the van that had looked suspicious to him at the time but he disregarded it. But nothing was important now, except finding the girls. He saw Ryoko's cell phone on the floor, on the spot where she was standing. He gripped it tight and thought those bastards won't get away with this.  
  
"Call everyone. We're going to find them tonight." Tsukasa said. He hung up; initiated the tracking device on his cell phone to find the destination of the. He saw that Tsukushi's cell phone was moving but Ryoko's wasn't -Tsukasa deduced it to mean Ryoko dropped hers. Tsukasa's eyes turned icy, nobody harms what's his.  
  
******  
  
The kidnappers drove into the back of a truck, where shipments were usually stored. The truck was the meeting place with their employer. The kidnappers stepped out of the car and brought the girls out with them.  
  
"These are the girls you said you wanted right?"  
  
Tachizaki came out of the shadows and tilted Tsukushi's chin up to get a better look at her. "It looks like her." He turned to see the other girl. "Who is she?"  
  
"She was with the girl you wanted so we brought her along too. It was easier to kidnap both of them."  
  
"I'm not paying you for her."  
  
"We'll take her off your hands if you don't want her, free of charge."  
  
Tachizaki knew what they were going to do with her. These men certainly weren't going to return her home without touching her. Tachizaki had to resort to hiring commoners instead of professionals because he was low on cash. That's why he decided to meet them on the truck. He was worried that these men might've bungled up the job and revealed his name to Doumyouji; thus if they did, he could still escape. Nevertheless, he was relieved they didn't mess up.  
  
Tachizaki took a closer look at the other girl the men brought with them. He had the impression that she looked familiar. Then it clicked. This was the girl in the photo that Funakoshe showed him a few days ago, his next target. Tachizaki smiled, who would've thought that he'd hit two birds with one stone. Funakoshe was willing to pay 100 million dollars for this girl when he found out he couldn't buy her from Gold  
  
Paradise (the place where Ryoko used to work).  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'm going to keep this girl."  
  
The kidnappers scowled, they wanted to have fun with this girl. "You're going to have to compensate us."  
  
"I'll pay you the same amount as the original girl, $50,000."  
  
"Iie, for this one we want 75,000. After all you didn't tell us to get her, so she's actually ours."  
  
Tachizaki thought about it. $75,000 was a small sum compared to the 100 million he was going to get for her. "Fine."  
  
He called the driver and told him there was a change in plans. He told the driver the address to get to Funakoshe's place. He was staying in Russia temporarily for a meeting. Tachizaki decided to drop Ryoko at Funakoshe, that way he didn't have to take care of her.  
  
******  
  
Tsukasa was using his cell phone to track down where Tsukushi and Ryoko were being brought. He saw that they were on the highway and then their signal was gone. Damn it, he thought, they must've entered something that blocks the signals. The only thing big enough on a highway would be a truck. He told everyone to look for trucks on the highway, but it was no use. There were too many trucks; they couldn't stop every single one, as much as Tsukasa really wanted to.  
  
"Doumyouji-sama, nothing will happen to them because they're used as ransom," said the driver who saw Doumyouji looking out the window with troubled eyes.  
  
Tsukasa knew that but it didn't make him feel any better. His only thoughts were of Tsukushi's safety and retaliation. He would kill whoever dare harm her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay I got chapter 9 out. It took me a long time to figure out how to kidnap them. I hope you like it! Til next time. please review!!! 


	10. Kidnapping II

************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 10: Kidnapping II  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi's eyes fluttered open. She felt groggy and dizzy. Her hands and feet were bound by rope. She looked around and saw nothing. There were no lights, no windows. It was pitch black. She last remembered being kidnapped and taken somewhere with Ryoko. Tsukushi's eyes widened, Ryoko! Where is she? Tsukushi called out for Ryoko but nobody answered. She assumed they were split up.  
  
Then she heard someone coming. She braced herself for what might come. This wasn't the first time she was kidnapped but that was always on school grounds. This time she didn't know what these people wanted.  
  
The man who came in had a mask on. "What do you want with me??" Tsukushi said in Japanese then in English when the man didn't respond.  
  
"You have a rich boyfriend who will pay us handsomely for your safe return, half a billion to be exact."  
  
Tsukushi was horrified by the amount of money they requested. Half a billion US dollars was 500 billion yen. That was a crazy amount. She knew Tsukasa was rich but not THAT rich. Besides where can he get the money at this short notice?  
  
"You're crazy. He wouldn't pay that much for a girl. I'm just a friend of his, nobody special." She hoped to convince them that she was unimportant; hence, they would let her go.  
  
"That would be a problem if he doesn't come for you, we wouldn't get our reward. but then again we could find other ways for compensation."  
  
Tsukushi blanched. The man was looking at her lecherously. Her heart raced. She tried thinking of what she could do to escape. Then she remembered she had a tracking device on her cell phone. Tsukasa would be able to find her. She relaxed a bit. She knew he'd come to save her.  
  
********  
  
Tsukasa hated the feeling of helplessness. He had all the power at his disposal but he couldn't do anything to save the girl he loved. He was holding his cell phone hoping that Tsukushi's signals would show up soon. Just then his cell phone beeped. Tsukushi's signal showed up for a few seconds then turned off again. He told his driver the location and told him to step on it. It was Funakoshe's estate. Tsukasa knew he wouldn't have given up that easily.  
  
Tsukasa was almost there when his cell phone beeped again. Tsukushi's signal moved, but not far, it was another 20-minute drive.  
  
Tsukasa didn't take long to think about whom to save first. Tsukushi. Gomen Ryoko. He told the driver the new address.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open under the bright light. She looked around and saw that she was in a brightly lit room. It was very spacious with flowers decorations all over the walls and ceilings. It was clearly a room made for girls. She was on top of a king size bed that had sheer curtains. It seemed like something for queens. Her hands and feet weren't tied so she wondered why she was brought here.  
  
Just then an old lady walked in. "Funakoshe-sama wants to see you."  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes, "Funakoshe?" She should've known that man was behind all this. She didn't see Tsukushi around anywhere. "Where's the other girl that was with me?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just a servant here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Funakoshe-sama is waiting for you. This way please." Ryoko followed the old lady down the hall, to Funakoshe.  
  
They entered the room, which turned out to be the master bedroom. It was like all the rest of the house was very grand. Even though the room had a lot of ornaments, the place seemed very cold to her. There was nothing personal or beautiful about it. Funakoshe was sitting on one of the huge chairs. Ryoko thought he looked to be in his 50s. He stood up when Ryoko came in. He wasn't very tall; she didn't think he even reached six feet. His black hair had hints of gray and he sported a beard. He didn't look too bad but he was definitely no beauty. He was a bit on the chubby side.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"I told you I'd have you. I don't say empty words."  
  
"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can do anything you want. Kidnapping me is a crime. I'll have you arrested."  
  
Funakoshe laughed. "Kidnap? I didn't kidnap you, rather someone else dropped you on my doorstep."  
  
"You're lying. Show me to my friend."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. But you were kidnapped because of your friend. Since you're her friend you should know that she has a rich boyfriend who will pay handsomely for her return."  
  
Ryoko realized that it was Doumyouji's money the kidnappers were after. She should've realized. The rich are always targets. That's why she tended to avoid them.  
  
"The reason you're here instead of with your friend is because I've made it known that I want you."  
  
"Let me tell you now that I won't become another one of your toys. You can't keep me here against my will. The contract was declared void."  
  
Funakoshe laughed. "Silly girl. Do you think I need some legal document to obtain you? Something as trivial as laws wouldn't stop me from making you mine. You might as well get used to the fact that I'm not letting you go." He walked to the television. "Let me show you my collection." He turned on the television and Ryoko saw the screen divide into 9 different pictures, but they all had the same content, girls. In each section Ryoko saw naked girls chained up with whip marks all over them.  
  
She wanted to puke. "How could you do this to them?" There were so many girls.  
  
"They're my private collection. I have girls in each of my houses all over the world. It's great to be rich."  
  
"You're going to pay for this."  
  
Funakoshe laughed again. "You don't seem to realize that nobody can harm me. Cops come and go. Occasionally they obtain a warrant to search my home but they can't find anything. And then they learn not to investigate me anymore, they learn the hard way."  
  
********  
  
Tsukasa arrived at the location Tsukushi was being hidden, an abandoned warehouse. Heedless of his bodyguards' warnings he charged in. There were only 2 guys inside watching the girl.  
  
At the noise, Tsukushi turned and saw Tsukasa. She was so happy to see him that her eyes grew misty.  
  
Tsukasa punched the two men before they even had time to reach for their guns. The bodyguards winced. They knew firsthand how hard Tsukasa punches although these people deserved it.  
  
Tsukasa saw Tsukushi on the floor. He went down and hugged her hard.  
  
"What took you so long!?!?!?" Tsukushi hugged Tsukasa just as hard.  
  
"Gomen, I'm here now."  
  
They stayed in each other's arms until one of the bodyguards cleared his throat. "What should we do with these two?"  
  
"Take them back for questioning. Make them say who hired them. Use whatever means necessary."  
  
"Ryoko, Do you know where's Ryoko? She was taken with me," Tsukushi asked.  
  
Then Tsukasa remembered, "Funakoshe." He turned to Tsukushi, "Let's go. She might be in trouble."  
  
"You don't think he's going to do anything to her right?"  
  
Tsukasa squeezed Tsukushi's hand.  
  
********  
  
"I want you to forget about leaving here. Nobody's going to come and rescue you." He wanted to break her will. He loved it when strong girls were broken. And the fastest way to do that was this.  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist and forced a kiss on her. She tried to shove him away, but he was too strong. "NO!!! Stop it!"  
  
"Yell all you want, nobody's going to come to save you."  
  
Ryoko started crying, if I had known this was going to happen I would've done it with someone else.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Reviews! Reviews! 


	11. Kidnapping III Conclusion

************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 11: Kidnapped Conclusion  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside Funakoshe's House, one could see bodies lying all over the ground.  
  
"Where is she?" Tsukasa demanded. He grabbed the other man by his shirt. "Tell me unless you want to die here and now." Tsukasa's bodyguard pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's head.  
  
"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! They're inside the master bedroom." Tsukasa left the rest to his bodyguards. He turned to lead Tsukushi into the mansion but he didn't see her.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
He said it to no one in particular still one of his bodyguards replied, "She went inside when she heard where Ryoko was."  
  
"BAKA!" He yelled at the bodyguard, "Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"Gomen, she was too fast for me. When I turned to chase, she was already gone." The bodyguard braced himself for a reprimand; however, when he didn't get one he looked up, and saw that Tsukasa was already gone he went after Tsukushi.  
  
********  
  
"Damn it. She should've waited for me. She's bound to get lost in this place, she's never been here before," Tsukasa thought.  
  
Surprisingly Tsukushi proved to be very adept. The moment she stepped into the mansion she took in her surroundings. She quickly analyzed the positions of the furniture, but more importantly, she instinctively felt that Ogiwara Hiragi designed this place. Hiragi's design followed a basic structure such as the location of the master bedroom always being on the second floor of the right wing. It should be one of the last rooms.  
  
Tsukushi pushed open the door and saw them on top of the bed. Funakoshe was on top of Ryoko, who is still trying to push Funakoshe away. Her clothes were ripped and Funakoshe was half naked. Tsukushi saw red. She punched Funakoshe so hard that he fell off the bed.  
  
Tsukushi was about to hit the man some more when she heard Ryoko break down and scream. Tsukushi turned her attention to Ryoko and hugged her. "Shhh it's alright. He can't do anything to you anymore."  
  
"Tsukushi, I was so scared," Ryoko said as she cried.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
While Tsukushi was reassuring Ryoko, Funakoshe got up and was about to punch Tsukushi for not only interrupting him but also punching him. He was about to hit her when Tsukasa suddenly appeared and stopped Funakoshe. Tsukasa's hand was on Funakoshe's wrist. He gripped it hard, making Funakoshe cry out in pain.  
  
"Don't you dare harm them again." Then Tsukasa punched Funakoshe causing him to fall to the floor, a few feet away from where he was standing. This time he didn't get back up.  
  
Tsukasa turned back to Tsukushi. He was about to yell at her when he saw Ryoko crying in Tsukushi's arms. He made eye contact with Tsukushi then he left them alone. He dragged Funakoshe, out of the room and brought him to the living room. He had some questions he wanted answered.  
  
Tsukasa tied Funakoshe up with a rope to make sure he couldn't get away then he had one of the maids bring him a bucket of ice water, to wake Funakoshe up. It certainly did the trick. Funakoshe gasped harshly as the water was poured on him.  
  
Funakoshe looked up and instantly recognized Tsukasa. He sat up and said, "Doumyouji-sama! What brings you here? I assure you everything can be explained."  
  
"I don't need explanations. All you have to do is answer my questions." Tsukasa's tone was devoid of emotions. It sent shivers up Funakoshe's spine.  
  
He gulped. "Hai." His response was weak and soft, but it was enough.  
  
"Who gave you that girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
Tsukasa punched Funakoshe, causing him to fall on his back. Then Tsukasa kneeled down and grabbed Funakoshe's shirt. "Don't play with me. You'll find that I'm not fun." Funakoshe nodded feverously. "Whoever gave you that girl was the person who kidnapped my woman. Now answer my question."  
  
"It was Tachizaki. He was the one who did it. The girl was dropped at my place a few hours ago. I made it clear that I wanted her and offered a hundred million as a reward."  
  
Tsukasa let go of Funakoshe's shirt. Tachizaki, that damn bastard. He was going to pay.  
  
Seeing that Tsukasa's anger was no longer focused on him Funakoshe sighed in relief. Then his eyes narrowed, idiot Tachizaki. Funakoshe couldn't believe Tachizaki was foolish enough to go against the Doumyoujis and worst of all Tachizaki dragged him into this mess. He thought of how he could escape. Now that Tsukasa wasn't focused on him it seemed like the perfect time. He inched towards the door; he didn't want to make any sudden movements.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tsukasa turned to face Funakoshe.  
  
Funakoshe chuckled nervously, "No where."  
  
"I'm not leaving you unpunished." Tsukasa smirked, "I'm sure the cops would love to get a hold of you, and there's plenty of evidence on your television." Tsukasa looked at the TV, which still showed the women that Funakoshe had captured over the years. Tsukasa called two of his bodyguards to watch over Funakoshe.  
  
Tsukushi and Ryoko came down a few minutes later. When Tsukasa saw Ryoko, he decided to let her do what she wanted with Funakoshe. He was done with the bastard.  
  
Ryoko punched Funakoshe, pity that her punch was nowhere near as strong as Tsukushi's or Tsukasa's. Ryoko decided to leave Funakoshe to the police. This time they would have all the evidence they need to charge him for murder and kidnapping. They left after they called the police. They didn't want to be questioned.  
  
By the time they got back to the ship, it was already two in the afternoon. They haven't even been gone 24 hours even though it felt a lot longer to all three of them. If it weren't for the tracking device on their cell phones, they probably would've been gone a lot longer.  
  
They ate lunch together then Ryoko excused herself. Tsukushi got up and was about follow her when Tsukasa stopped her.  
  
"She needs to be by herself."  
  
Tsukushi was torn between going after Ryoko or listen to Tsukasa, who she knew was right. She sat back down, but she was still worried. Tsukasa sighed and got up.  
  
"I'm tired. I haven't had sleep for over 24 hours."  
  
"Then go to sleep." Tsukushi responded, half-heartedly.  
  
"Come sleep with me."  
  
"Sure I'll-" Tsukushi's head snapped up as Tsukasa's words finally registered. "Wh-What are you saying?"  
  
"Since you're the reason I lost sleep, you should stay with me."  
  
"What kind of logic is that?"  
  
"My logic."  
  
Tsukushi scoffed. "You don't use logic."  
  
Tsukasa's eye twitched. "Everything I say is logical."  
  
Tsukushi was about to retort when she bumped into Tsukasa. They had reached their rooms.  
  
"Come in with me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"When I heard that you were kidnapped, I thought I might lose you forever."  
  
Tsukushi felt herself soften. Impulsively, she hugged Tsukasa from the back. "I'm here right now and I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you, if you promise to not do anything."  
  
"I already told you I wouldn't."  
  
Tsukushi didn't say anything but she narrowed her eyes and walked into Tsukasa's room.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." He paused before entering his bathroom, "Want to come in with me?"  
  
Tsukushi instantly turned red. "BAKA!"  
  
Tsukasa laughed at her, which further infuriated Tsukushi. But she supposed he had the right idea. She wanted to take a shower, too. She felt dirty after all that's happened.  
  
She took out a piece of paper from the drawer where the phone was and wrote a note to Tsukasa, "I'll be back soon." In case he came out of the shower before she did.  
  
Tsukushi ran back to her room and took a quick shower. She came out 10 minutes later, feeling much better. She opted to wear something comfortable yet concealing enough to not give Tsukasa any encouragement. She chose a t-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
When she returned, Tsukasa was out of the shower. He was sitting down on his bed wearing he a short, so his chest is revealed. He was using a towel to dry his hair.  
  
Tsukushi stood there, not saying a word. There was a slight tinge across her cheeks. He really looks good with straight hair, she thought.  
  
She was startled when Tsukasa spoke. "As much as I want to, I can't guarantee that you won't be kidnapped again. I've had to fight off would be kidnappers all my life. I don't want you to live like that. I'd understand if you want to go your separate way when we return to Japan." Even though his voice was calm and steady he didn't feel that way. His hands clenched the towel he used to dry his hair. He was trying to harden himself for the rejection he knew was coming.  
  
But instead of the response he expected Tsukushi said, "How could you say that?!?! Do you think I'm the kind of girl that needs a guy to protect me? I can handle myself." She stood in front of Tsukasa. Her voice softened, "Besides, I can't leave you. I've come to need you as much as you need me."  
  
Tsukasa dropped the towel he was holding and hugged Tsukushi, hard. He placed his head on her breasts, and surprisingly Tsukushi didn't shy away. She hugged Tsukasa with the same intensity. When he released his hold of her, Tsukushi felt a sense of disappointment. Tsukasa looked into Tsukushi's eyes. This time it was Tsukushi that leaned in to kiss him. Tsukasa lied down on the bed, bringing Tsukushi with him, so that she was lying on top of him. Tsukushi didn't notice.  
  
This time it was Tsukasa who broke off the kiss. "If you don't want to go further, I think we should stop. I can't take much more of this."  
  
Tsukushi looked into Tsukasa's eyes. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to continue and the other part was scared to death.  
  
Tsukasa relieved her of the need to answer. He placed a hand on her cheek. "It's okay. I'll wait for you because you're the only one I want."  
  
Tsukushi started crying. Tsukasa was alarmed at the sight of tears, "Baka! Why are you crying? I thought you wanted me to stop."  
  
"Why are you so understanding? When we fight, it's so much easier. Everything comes naturally then, but now when you're so kind I don't know what to do."  
  
Tsukasa smiled, "And I thought I was the only one. Every time I'm with you I'm flustering. Because I'm scared of pushing you away." Tsukasa realized he was baring his soul and flushed, "Baka onna (idiot woman), why are you always making me say these things." They weren't manly, he thought, these were things women like to talk about and men run away.  
  
Tsukushi's tears stopped. She didn't realize Tsukasa worried just like her. He was always so confident, like he didn't have a care in the world. This made her love him all the more. "Aishiteru, Tsukasa."  
  
The sudden declaration of love made his heart skip a beat. He marveled at the woman on top of him, only she could make him feel so happy with so little effort. "If you don't get off me I might-"  
  
Tsukasa didn't even finish his sentence when Tsukushi scrambled off of him. She turned bright red. Tsukasa laughed, "It's okay, I told you I won't do anything. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Tsukushi warily took a place by his side. As soon as she got comfortable she relaxed. She thought, how come my body fit so well with his? Within minutes she could hear Tsukasa's deep breathing. She didn't realize he was so tired. He was so energized when he was talking to her, except maybe that part where he suggested she leave him because it was dangerous. That was something Tsukasa would never say if he weren't tired. He's always so optimistic. When he said those words to her, it seemed to her as if he was leaving her. It filled her with such sorrow that it made her angry. He brought her into his life without asking her how she felt about it and now he was letting her go because there was a possibility of danger. It was too much. She didn't want to be protected. It meant that she's weak, which she isn't. She wanted to stand as Tsukasa's equal, not behind him.  
  
She looked up at him sleeping face. He was sleeping so peacefully. It was the first time she's seen him so close. Tsukasa looked so innocent that it made Tsukushi want to protect him. It was a new sensation. It was different from when she wanted to protect Ryoko from Funakoshe. This was more intense. She didn't understand it. Ever since she's met Tsukasa, she's been experiencing new emotions, one after the other. It made her feel frightened and all the more wary of Tsukasa's power over her. But she couldn't let go of him. When she told him she needed him, it wasn't simply to reassure him that she wouldn't leave. It was the truth. She wanted to ask him, would our feelings change? But it wasn't something she could ask. All she could do was have faith, in her, in him, and in them.  
  
"Aishiteru," she whispered. Then she let herself relax and go to sleep.  
  
********  
  
When she woke up, Tsukasa was still sleeping. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6 p.m. Tsukushi slept for about two hours. She hadn't taken a nap in a long time. There was never time. There was always work, either homework or a job. It's been a long time since she could leisurely nap without feeling guilty that she should do something.  
  
Tsukasa gave her a reason. She felt herself changing. She wasn't as embarrassed when he kissed or hugged her. Normally there would be a second of fear, now it was disappearing. She remembered the disappointment she felt when he stopped kissing her. She thought in horror, was she becoming wanton? She shook her head and thought no this is perfectly normal. It's a relationship. She froze. A relationship, that meant that they were dating. Tsukasa is her boyfriend. Even though they've declared love for each other, which should've happened after dating.  
  
At that point Tsukasa woke up. "I could get used to waking up with you in my arms."  
  
"I'm changing. We should call Ryoko out for dinner." She turned around and walked to her own room. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it and quietly said, "I could get used to waking up in your arms too."  
  
********  
  
They changed and met Ryoko at the diner. Ryoko was looking a lot better. Luckily she wasn't raped. Tsukushi couldn't even begin to imagine the horror. When she first woke up, she thought she was going to be violated too. If that had happened, she didn't know how she would ever recover. They both came out of the situation unscathed. That was much to be thankful for.  
  
Ryoko talked about it, like it was just another glitch in her life.  
  
"How did you know where to find Ryoko? You've never been to Funakoshe's place," Tsukasa asked. Ryoko also wanted to know. She thought someone led Tsukushi up, like a maid.  
  
"You'd probably think this is ridiculous but when I entered the house I knew that it was designed by Ogiwara Hiragi and he always puts the master bedroom on the second floor of the right wing. I went up there and knew I was right when I saw Ryoko."  
  
Tsukasa didn't understand but Ryoko did. "Wow! That's so wonderful! You definitely have good observation skills. I think you could really do it."  
  
"Do what?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"Become an interior designer. We were talking about it last time, you were right with us."  
  
"You want to be an interior designer?" Tsukasa asked Tsukushi.  
  
"I don't know. I've never thought about it until I talked with Ryoko."  
  
"If you want to try, when we go back I could call some people and they'll give you an office where you could do all that."  
  
Tsukushi was appalled. "No! That's not what I want. I didn't even have any training yet. I don't want to use your connections to get a job. I want to get it on my own merit."  
  
"That means you have to start from the bottom." Tsukasa was horrified at this notion. "Why would you want that when you could be at the top? I know when I take over Doumyouji Enterprises I'll be the president and CEO, not a gofer."  
  
The image of Tsukasa taking orders from someone else was too ridiculous to even imagine. "That's different. You've been raised knowing what you're going to do and besides it's an inheritance. I just want to try it on my own. I don't want you to pave the way for me."  
  
Tsukasa shrugged. "I can't understand the way poor people think."  
  
"Actually," Ryoko said, "that's not what poor people usually think. I think a lot of people would've jumped at your offer to get them a job at a high level position. Tsukushi just has high moral values. You're very lucky."  
  
Even though Tsukasa knew it, he wasn't about to admit it. "Me, lucky? Yeah right! This poor girl always tries to stuff horrible things down my throat."  
  
Instead of getting mad, like Ryoko expected, Tsukushi tried to justify her actions. "You're always eating those expensive things. Sometimes you should eat like everyone else for a change."  
  
"Akira, Soujiro, and Rui all eat the same things I do."  
  
Tsukushi grimaced. "Don't remind me. All of you have warped taste buds."  
  
"Just because we could afford good food doesn't mean there are problems with us."  
  
Tsukushi started getting mad. She was about to say something when Ryoko interrupted. "Children, children, let's eat our dinner in peace shall we?"  
  
"Child? I'm older than you," Tsukasa retorted.  
  
"Physically, yes. mentally, no."  
  
"Tsukushi's bad habits must be rubbing off on you. Nobody dares to be so rude to me."  
  
Tsukushi responded, "That's because you intimidate people and you use your family influence to get your way."  
  
"What's wrong with using what you have? If not there'd be so many people bothering me, thinking they could get something by being with me."  
  
Ryoko and Tsukushi didn't say anything. They didn't realize that rich people have their own problems. It was so easy to assume they have an easy life because they could have anything they want.  
  
"Not everyone's after your money."  
  
"I only realized that after I met you," he said seriously. "You were the first person that challenged me outright, and you were the only one that didn't listen to me. Anyone else would've jumped to be my girlfriend."  
  
Tsukushi felt uncomfortable by the sudden seriousness in Tsukasa, but she ignored it and scoffed. "You were rude and obnoxious. I still remember when you kidnapped me to your home and gave me a makeover. You wanted me to replace your sister. I was really angry when you said you'd talk to me only if there's no one around. You made it sound like it was a privilege to even talk to you."  
  
"It was! Nobody talks to me except for the F3 in school."  
  
"I know, the people who you talk to are the ones that are going to get beaten." Tsukushi sighed. "I still can't believe I'm with a bully."  
  
"I'm not a bully. They were the ones that were wrong. People shouldn't get in my way."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa argued for the rest of dinner. They totally forgot about Ryoko, which she didn't mind. In fact she felt a little relieved that she didn't have to participate. It gave her a chance to sit back and relax. Too much had happened. She had gotten over the shock of almost being raped. Now she was just glad that everything is over. She knew she wasn't kidnapped because of she was connected to the Doumyouji's. This time it was because of her. Ryoko was thankful to Tsukasa and Tsukushi. After meeting them she was starting to understand that not all rich people were bad. And sometimes all it takes is a nice woman to change a man. She knew she didn't want to meet Doumyouji before he knew Tsukushi. He seemed like the typical spoiled rich guy she always despised.  
  
Ryoko spent the rest of dinner simply observing them. Even though it seemed like they were arguing they weren't mad at each other. On the contrary, if one looked closely they were very intimate. In between arguments, they fed each other. Ryoko secretly smiled because she noticed Tsukushi didn't realize she was being fed or that she was feeding Tsukasa. They were doing it so absent-mindedly they didn't notice. Ryoko knew that if she pointed it out they would both turn red and it would ruin the moment, so she kept her observations to herself. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were more similar than either of them knew. Other than the difference in their social standing they both had a lot in common, personality wise. They were both stubborn and prideful. The major difference in their thinking was that Tsukasa is very simple whereas Tsukushi tended to over think a situation. The reason for the difference probably stems from their social standing. Tsukasa never needed to think of others or ways to get what he want. He always got it. He simply said what he wanted and a few minutes later he would get it. Money could smooth out even the bumpiest of roads. Whereas when you're poor you have to make a lot of detours to get to your destination.  
  
They suited each other better than they thought. Tsukasa could add some simplicity in Tsukushi's like and Tsukushi could add some more consideration in Tsukasa's. Watching them made Ryoko feel a bit envious. They had a great relationship going on and she wondered if something like that would ever happen to her. She doubted it. Something this special is rare. But in the meantime she'll be happy for them, and do her best to protect them. She knew their road together was going to be difficult. The Doumyouji name is just too famous and wealthy. Once their relationship is officially announced they were going to be the target of a lot of people, paparazzi, kidnappers, and other jealous fools.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAY! I finished another chapter. I think Part I will finish in a few more chapters. Then they go back to school. I'm thinking of matching Ryoko with one of the other F4. I'm split between Rui or Soujiro. I know Rui has Shizuka but he could always come back, like he did in the manga and I don't think Soujiro is really with Yuki. They didn't really say that much about them in the anime. Oh and Akira prefers older women, so I don't really think he'll like Ryoko. So right now, I'm leaning more towards Soujiro but my sister likes Rui, so right now it's still undecided. Tell me what you think. 


	12. Mind, Body, and Soul

Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. They're the reason I try to write as fast as I can. I included another manga scene in this chapter. For those of you who have read the manga or saw Meteor Garden, this might be a bit boring but I thought this was a very romantic scene. And since I'm writing this story as the continuation of the anime this scene should be included in their lives. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 12: Mind, Body, and Soul  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Continuing from chapter 11 the dinner]  
  
When Ryoko finished dinner, she got up and excused herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryoko. We were just arguing during dinner."  
  
"Iie. I enjoyed watching you two. You're really perfect for each other."  
  
Tsukushi was embarrassed, "Wh-what are you talking about? We were arguing the whole time."  
  
"Yes, but you did it so affectionately. And neither of you realized you were feeding each other." Both of them turned so red they looked like cherries. Ryoko laughed. "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. You know what they say, two's a company three's a crowd. I'll see you tomorrow Tsukushi, Doumyouji. Good night." She turned around and left.  
  
Tsukushi felt very awkward. After hearing that she had been fed by Tsukasa and had fed him made her remember a bit of it. She thought, how could I have done that? And without me noticing too!  
  
Tsukasa was embarrassed but not as much so as Tsukushi. In fact he was very happy. This simple act of intimacy made Tsukasa think that Tsukushi was really finally getting comfortable with him. Tsukasa pondered on whether or not to give it to her. He reached into his pocket and touched the velvet box.  
  
"Tsukushi, let's go." Absent-mindedly, Tsukushi followed Tsukasa. She was still distraught about being fed. She didn't even notice she was being led into his room, not hers. She only realized it when she stopped.  
  
"Ehhhh?!?! What am I doing in your room?? I already told you I'm not sharing a bed with you." She was flustered when she said this.  
  
Tsukasa didn't say anything. He picked up the telescope, which was next to his bed and proceeded to put it together.  
  
"What is that? A bazooka?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I know. I was just kidding." Tsukushi laughed unconvincingly.  
  
"It's an astronomical microscope."  
  
Tsukushi's head dropped down. "A telescope you mean!?!?" He's really an idiot she thought.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant to say." Tsukushi sighed.  
  
She watched Tsukasa set up the telescope. "We're watching stars tonight? I've never done that before."  
  
Once it was set up Tsukasa looked through the telescope. "What are you looking for?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Wait. it must be in this direction."  
  
"Let me see." She pushed Tsukasa out of the way, and looked through the telescope. "I can't see anything."  
  
"Che. I didn't even set it up yet." He took back the telescope and Tsukushi sat down on the floor.  
  
An hour passed by and Tsukasa still couldn't find what he wanted. "Tsukasa, I'm tired. I didn't nap as long as you did. What are you looking for? A martian? They went shopping on Jupiter."  
  
Tsukasa didn't listen to Tsukushi. He was still searching. A few minutes later, "I found it!" Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi triumphantly. "Come look."  
  
Tsukushi got up and slowly went to the telescope. She thought, what does he want me to see? She closed her left eye and looked with her right.  
  
"Isn't it incredible?" Tsukasa said as Tsukushi looked.  
  
"What." It was so beautiful that she was at a lost for words. She saw a circle with rings in the sky. "What's that?!?!"  
  
"Saturn," Tsukasa replied.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Tsukushi looked at it again. "Saturn." she whispered. "I've never seen a planet in real life. It would be nice to put it on a necklace," she mused. She turned away and looked at Tsukasa, who was smiling at her. "If it was the right size."  
  
Tsukasa got up and walked back to his bed. "Come in."  
  
"But I want to stargaze some more."  
  
"I have something else I want to show you."  
  
Tsukushi smiled wide, like a child on Christmas morning. "What's next?"  
  
Tsukasa reached into his pocket and took out a velvet box. Tsukushi looked at him and wondered what it was. "Open it," he said.  
  
She took it and shook it. "What is this?" If Tsukushi had looked at Tsukasa, she would've been startled by the intensity in his eyes.  
  
Tsukushi opened the box and was shocked by what she found. "Saturn?"  
  
"I had a hard time finding something that fit. So I had it custom made. It's a diamond and a ruby. It's yours."  
  
Tsukushi stared at it like it was a curse. "I don't want it."  
  
Tsukasa got mad. "What do you mean you don't want it!?!? I'm giving it to you."  
  
"No way! It must've been expensive."  
  
"I don't mind. I ordered it from Cartier. They are one of the three best jewelry makers."  
  
"You shouldn't have bought it for me." Tsukushi was horrified. The necklace must've cost 2,000,000 yen. She would never have been able to afford it.  
  
Tsukasa took the box away from Tsukushi since she was just staring at it. "I'll put it on you." Tsukushi turned around so that her back was facing him.  
  
Then she turned her head around. "I'll try it on, but I won't take it."  
  
Tsukasa brushed away her hair and put the necklace on her. Tsukushi looked down at the necklace on her. It's so beautiful, she thought. "I'm happy, but I don't have any reason to take this." Then Tsukasa hugged her from behind. She froze, startled by the sudden gesture. He placed his head next to hers.  
  
"What's wrong with giving something beautiful to the woman I love?" Tsukushi relaxed in his embrace.  
  
"Tsukasa." she said the only thing she could say, "Arigato." She turned her head to kiss him. I can feel his heart beating, she thought, or is it mine?  
  
She was nervous yet also calm. Tsukasa's kisses were so gentle and tender that it made Tsukushi feel very loved. She didn't ever want to leave his embrace. Her whole body was anticipating this. She didn't want him to stop.  
  
Tsukasa took off his shirt. Tsukushi stared at him. Her heart was pounding wildly, but when Tsukasa came back to her side she felt calm again, as if he had some magical power over her. He unbuttoned her shirt and when he touched her all thoughts went out the window.  
  
Everything from then on was instinctual. She touched him back, loving the feel of his skin against hers. A few minutes later their clothes came off. Tsukushi felt embarrassed at being naked but the way Tsukasa touched her made her feel so loved.  
  
Tsukasa proved to be a very skilled lover even though it was his first time too. They both climaxed together. Tsukushi's first penetration wasn't as bad as she expected. The pain had subsided quickly and Tsukasa's kisses distracted her.  
  
They made love through out the night and each time Tsukushi was ready for him. (AN: Well Tsukasa is a healthy young male o.O) What was surprising was that Tsukushi turned to him a couple of times during the night too. She had woken up thinking that she heard something, but when she looked around she didn't see anything. She looked down at Tsukasa who was sleeping so peacefully. She reached out to brush his hair, so thick and full. It seemed short because it's curled, but in actuality his hair was a bit past his ears.  
  
She had this urge to disturb much like what he did to her a few times before. She leaned down and kissed him. She felt him slowly awaken. She felt a jolt of arousal when he kissed her back. She knew Tsukasa was a deep sleeper, so was she. To be able to wake him up like this made her feel very excited. Is this what he felt when he woke her up?  
  
"Tsukushi."  
  
"Aishiteru Tsukasa."  
  
Tsukasa felt his heart would explode. He had never been so happy before in his life. She was his. "Aishiteru Tsukushi."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehe, what did you think was in the velvet box? A ring perhaps? I thought of it and decided to do the Saturn scene. I thought the necklace was a must have; it's very important in their relationship. I hope you all liked this chapter!  
  
And who Ryoko ends up with is still undecided. So far it's Rui - 3 and Soujiro - 2. Akira is out of the question, sorry XxSwtDreamerxX. I just can't see him with Ryoko. By the way, for those of you who voted for Rui. I hope you're prepared for a bitchy Shizuka. Maybe it's just me but I've never liked her. Still. I guess I could just sort of mention her instead of giving her a big role in the second part. Vote people! 


	13. Souvenirs!

I have to study for my SATs so my sister suggested I incorporate some of my SAT vocabulary words in each chapter. I'll go back to my previous chapters and insert them.  
  
SAT words of the day: euphony - (n) pleasant, harmonious sound  
clamor - (n) noisy outcry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 13: Souvenirs!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa didn't wake up until late in the morning, almost noon, since neither of them got much sleep the night before. (AN: o.O) Tsukushi was the first to wake up. Even though she knew she didn't sleep much she was very energized. She decided to let Tsukasa to continue sleeping while she takes a shower.  
  
She was getting out of bed when Tsukasa's hold tightened. She froze, startled by the sudden movement. She turned back to look at Tsukasa and saw that he was still sleeping. His instinctive movement touched her. It made her feel very safe. She tried to get out of Tsukasa's hold but he was too strong. She was exasperated. Even while he's sleeping, he's still as strong as a lion. She knew she couldn't get out of bed unless he woke up so she lied back down.  
  
It was only then that everything from last night came back to her. She turned as red as a strawberry. It was so embarrassing. She couldn't believe she was so wanton. She didn't struggle at all. And there was a few times she initiated it! She would never be able to live with this. She had sex before getting married! How horrible!  
  
Tsukasa woke up while these thoughts were running around Tsukushi's head. He knew she was awake because she was drawing circles with her index finger on his chest. It was arousing the hell out of him.  
  
Tsukushi didn't even know she was doing it. She was too worried.  
  
"Good morning Tsukushi. I love waking up seeing you."  
  
Tsukushi was startled at hearing Tsukasa's voice. "Tsukasa! I-"  
  
Tsukasa placed a finger on her mouth. "Don't talk. I have a feeling what you say is going to make me angry. No regrets right?"  
  
The no regrets part silenced her more than anything else could have. He was right. She entered this situation with her eyes wide open. She could've stopped him but she didn't.  
  
Sensing Tsukushi was hesitant; Tsukasa took advantage and leaned in to kiss her. Tsukushi opened up to him without thinking. Who would have thought it took her only one night to let her guard down completely.  
  
Tsukushi was so responsive to him that it made him crazy. She screamed and moaned at his touch.  
  
It was one before they got out of bed. Tsukasa didn't want to get up but he knew Tsukushi didn't want to lazy around in bed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He didn't bother to put on clothes, or try to cover himself.  
  
Tsukushi took a pillow and threw it at him. "You should be more modest."  
  
Tsukasa laughed, "What? Are you embarrassed? There's nothing I have to hide from you after last night." Tsukushi turned even redder.  
  
Tsukasa stepped into the bathroom. Then he turned his head around and asked Tsukushi, "Do you want to take one with me?"  
  
Tsuksuhi didn't say anything, but Tsukasa didn't expect an answer. He simply smiled at her then closed the door and Tsukushi was left to do war with herself. She wanted to go in and she didn't. She wanted to be with him but she was afraid to go to him. She spent a torturous minute thinking.  
  
She knew she wasn't getting anywhere, and ended up yelling at herself for being a coward. She squared her shoulders and got out of bed. She took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
Her heart started beating rapidly as she stood by the doorway. She saw Tsukasa through the glass doors. Tsukasa didn't hear her because of the running water. Tsukushi thought, it's now or never. She paused for a second then opened the glass door.  
  
Tsukasa was startled when he felt the cool air. He turned around and saw Tsukushi standing there, naked. His shock quickly turned to joy when she walked in and hugged him. He's so warm, she thought. She didn't know if it was from the water or his natural body heat. She didn't care.  
  
"I love you," she said to him.  
  
Tsukasa didn't say anything. He couldn't find any words that could convey the joy he felt so he showed her. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle.  
  
********  
  
They went to eat lunch at a place near where the ship was docked. Tsukushi wanted to eat authentic Chinese food because she didn't know when she would ever be back to China.  
  
They went to one of the famous restaurants. Tsukasa didn't bother with the menu. He told the waiter to bring all of the chef's specialties. This made the restaurant manager skeptical as to whether or not they could pay for everything. After all they were a five star restaurant. The dishes Tsukasa ordered were quite pricey. There have been a few cases where people couldn't pay.  
  
"Excuse me, since you ordered so much, could you please pay in advance?"  
  
Tsukasa knew what this man was thinking. He was so mad that he was about to hit him. A kick from Tsukushi stopped him from doing anything except take out his wallet. The manager's eyes popped out when he saw a gold card in every pocket of Tsukasa's wallet.  
  
"Which one do you accept?"  
  
The manager swallowed hard and choked out, "Visa." Tsukasa took out the Visa gold card and handed it to the manager. "Thank you. Enjoy your food."  
  
When the manager left, Tsukasa said, "Infuriating old man. I can't believe he thought I couldn't pay." Tsukushi laughed uncontrollably. Tsukasa narrowed his eyes. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"The all famous Doumyouji Tsukasa talked to as if he was a poor man. That's just too hilarious. I never thought I'd see that day come. Everywhere we went someone recognized you, even though we're not even in Japan. I can't believe we came to China and someone didn't know you."  
  
"I don't see why he didn't know who I was. My family has big businesses here too. That man must be senile and doesn't watch the news." Then Tsukasa mused, "Maybe I'll buy this place just to fire him."  
  
Tsukushi was horrified, "Don't you dare! He looked old enough to be your grandfather. He wouldn't be able to do anything else."  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
Inwardly Tsukushi smiled. She knew Tsukasa wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe he would've once, but not anymore.  
  
She couldn't deny that being rich had its good points as long as the power wasn't abused. She's had a lot of fun these past few months, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to have it if it wasn't for Tsukasa.  
  
She grew sad at the thought that their vacation was ending in a couple more weeks. When they go back, there's still a few more days of school. Tsukasa would have his graduation ceremony. Then she started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
Tsukushi shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just imagining you in a graduation gown."  
  
Tsukasa had a scowl. "I'm not wearing one."  
  
"Ehh?!??! Why not?"  
  
"The F4 has never worn a uniform ever since junior high, and we're not going to start now."  
  
"But it's a special day. What are you going to wear?"  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "It's just like any other day. It's not like school is over. We still have to go to college in the same place."  
  
Tsukushi thought about it. What he said is true though. From elementary to college he's been in the same area (Eitoku has kindergarten to graduate school). Now that she thought about it Eitoku is really big to hold every grade. Tsukasa has never been to any other school, so each graduation ceremony was simply a stepping up ceremony to a new building. He was still going to be with the same people. Rich people all go to the same schools, probably because they wanted to isolate themselves from the rest of civilization who was regarded as beneath them.  
  
Even though he was still going to be at Eitoku, they weren't going to be on the same campus. The thought of starting school the next year and not seeing him around was depressing.  
  
"Don't make that face. It makes me want to kiss you."  
  
Immediately Tsukushi changed her facial expression to grumpy. Tsukasa laughed. "Now you look like a monkey." Tsukushi stuck out her tongue.  
  
Tsukasa stopped laughing and smiled at her. It made Tsukushi's heart skip a beat. "I'll still see you in school. Besides the college and high school campuses are only a few minutes apart."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't say I was sad."  
  
Tsukasa smirked. "If I waited for you to say these things, I'll wait forever."  
  
Tsukushi didn't say anything because Tsukasa was right. She didn't know why she has a hard time saying such simple things. Luckily, right then, the food came. It was really quick, they ordered only 10 minutes ago. Tsukushi mused; it must've been because they saw Tsukasa's gold cards. If they didn't know him before, they knew him now. Everyone's always so eager to please the rich, no wonder they're so arrogant.  
  
Tsukushi's stomach growled. Then again, she thought, being rich does have a lot of benefits. She dug into her food. Thankfully there was only one utensil, chopsticks. At Tsukasa's house there were so many she didn't know which one to use. It wasn't as simple as a fork, spoon, and knife. There were two forks and two spoons, in different shapes. She didn't understand the difference. She always had to ask Tsukasa which one to use. She was glad that he didn't make fun of her.  
  
Tsukasa watched her eat. He didn't think he would ever get tired looking at her. She was so easily pleased. He simply enjoyed watching her. He'd never seen someone who was so open. When she's happy she'd smile, when she's mad she'd yell and when she's sad she'd cry. Sometimes she would try to hide her emotions but she'd always fail. It was her eyes. She'd never be able to hide the expression in them. Tsukasa wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't like those who didn't say what they mean. All his life he'd been dealing with these people. He didn't think there was someone as simple as Tsukushi.  
  
If Tsukushi had heard what Tsukasa was thinking she'd be insulted. If anyone was simple it was Tsukasa. He never thought about the consequences of his actions, nor anything else for that matter.  
  
They were more perfect than they thought.  
  
********  
  
After that huge lunch Tsukushi and Tsukasa walked around China. Tsukushi couldn't speak Mandarin very well but Tsukasa was fluent. Tsukushi didn't realize Tsukasa was fluent in so many languages: Mandarin, English, Italian, German and French. Maybe that's why his Japanese was so bad.  
  
They didn't go anywhere special because it was late. There was going to be a tour group organized by the cruise tomorrow. So they just walked around to a lot of tourist shops. Tsukushi wanted to buy souvenirs for her friends. She totally forgot about them when they went to other places. If not she would've bought a little something from each place she went to.  
  
Tsukushi found some cute trinkets for Yuki and Kazuya. She asked Tsukasa if they should buy something for the F3.  
  
"Why would you need to buy them something? If they want it they could get it."  
  
"But it's different. It's not really the gift, but the idea that you were thinking about them."  
  
Tsukasa shrugged. He didn't understand what she was saying. The F3 could fly over to China whenever they want. It's not like they've never been here. But he didn't say anything. Tsukushi looked so happy when searching for gifts.  
  
"You know Tsukasa, the best part of gifts is in the giving."  
  
"What are you talking about? Receiving is the best."  
  
"But it's also nice to see the reaction of the other person who received the gift." Tsukasa didn't say anything, because he knew it was true. When he saw her baffled reaction after she saw the Saturn necklace, he was filled with happiness.  
  
Tsukushi didn't mind Tsukasa's silence. She was busy looking for gifts. She was thinking about what to get the F3. It was true that they had everything already, and there wasn't anything they couldn't buy themselves, so Tsukushi thought of buying something that they wouldn't buy themselves; nothing grand or fancy, but something simple and common.  
  
Tsukushi saw a cute doll wearing a Chinese kimono. The kimono was dark blue with pink flowers. She picked it up to look closer. It was small, the length of her palm. It was very light. She turned the doll around and saw a hole that was closed. She didn't understand the need for it. Then the shopkeeper told her it was a water gun. The shopkeeper demonstrated by putting water in through the back hole. Then she pressed a button on the side and water squirted out from the mouth of the doll. Tsukushi laughed. It was so cute. She decided to buy it for Rui.  
  
Even though Rui is with Shizuka she could still send it to him. She was sure Tsukasa or someone else would have his address. He's helped her so much through out the school year.  
  
Okay, one down two to go, and they were the hardest to get things for. She didn't know them that well. They were both playboys. She had nothing in common with them. But it didn't seem right not to get them something when she was going to get others gifts.  
  
Tsukushi thought long and hard and decided to get them ornaments, something goofy in their classy homes. As long as it's not tacky or plain ugly they should like it, if not they'll just put it somewhere and ignore it.  
  
Tsukushi looked around with Tsukasa. He was no help. He didn't know what they like at all. Tsukushi found a shop that sold wind chimes. They were all so beautiful. There were different designs and they all made euphonious sounds. She decided to get one for all of her friends. She thought it was unfair to give only one thing to Soujiro and Akira when she gave more to everyone else but she couldn't think of anything for them and besides, she doubted they would mind.  
  
Tsukasa paid for everything because Tsukushi didn't have money. Since the trip was a last minute thing she didn't bring anything. Tsukasa didn't mind paying but Tsukushi did. She was about to forget buying the wind chimes, they weren't expensive but buying one for everyone was a small sum she couldn't afford. Tsukasa ignored her clamors and told her to pick what she wanted or he'll buy one of every design.  
  
This made the shopkeeper's eyes light up. He understood Tsukasa's words since he spoke Chinese. Tsukushi started out speaking in Chinese but when she began to argue with Tsukasa she slipped back to Japanese. The shopkeeper hoped the man would win the argument and buy one of everything.  
  
Tsukushi was exasperated. She knew if she left the shop empty handed with Tsukasa he'll simply go back or order someone to buy everything. So she relented and looked for the design that suited her friends best. In the end even though they didn't buy one of every design, the shopkeeper was very happy. They left the shop with 14 wind chimes; Soujiro, Akira, Rui, Shigeru, Yuki, Kazuya, M, Sakurako, Tsubaki, mom&dad, brother, and Ryoko. (AN: Am I missing anyone?) Tsukushi also decided to buy one for Tsukasa. His bedroom always had a light breeze when the windows were open. His room was probably one of the coolest during summer. Tsukushi thought it would be wonderful to fall asleep listening to the wind chimes.  
  
After Tsukushi was done buying the wind chimes, it was late. She looked at her watch, 7:27. They've been shopping for over 4 hours. Even though she was tired she wanted to shop some more but she knew that if she did, Tsukasa would buy everything she showed an interest in. For some reason he had this urge to shower her with gifts. When was he going to get it through his head that she didn't want his money? She could support herself.  
  
They went to eat at a different Chinese restaurant, and of course it was five stars. Tsukasa wouldn't settle for less. Actually it's more like he can only eat well-garnished food.  
  
Afterwards they went back to the ship. Tsukushi wanted to go find Ryoko. She wanted to give Ryoko the wind chime. Tsukasa didn't want to let her go but relented in the end. As long as she wasn't going to a guy Tsukasa didn't feel as irritated.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking of what to do when she gets back to Japan. She would have to find a new apartment. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage. She hated the workers, but she might go back to visit the kids. They needed to know someone was supporting them.  
  
[Knock Knock] Ryoko got up and walked towards the door. It could only be Tsukushi at the door; she didn't make any other friends during the time on the boat. Ryoko was right when she saw Tsukushi standing behind the door with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Tsukushi-chan! It's so nice to see you! How come you're not with Tsukasa?"  
  
Tsukushi stepped into Ryoko's room, "I was just with him. We went shopping for souvenirs to give to our friends. I bought you something too!"  
  
Ryoko was stunned. Why would Tsukushi buy her something? It wasn't her birthday or any occasion. She said as much to Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi simply laughed, "You don't have to have a reason to give gifts to friends."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I suppose you're right." Then her eyes turned misty.  
  
Tsukushi was instantly worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head, "It's nothing." Impulsively she hugged Tsukushi. "You're the best friend I've ever had."  
  
Tsukushi smiled and hugged Ryoko back. "Come on, open you're gift."  
  
"Okay," Ryoko dug into the bag Tsukushi gave her and took out the wind chime. "It's beautiful!" There were six (AN: Is there a special name for them?) midnight blue sticks. There were small yellow stars and light yellow moons decorated on the sticks. The middle stick had words written on it in white. It read: Shoot for the sky and land amongst the stars.  
  
Ryoko couldn't help it; her eyes were tearing again. She tried to hide it by hugging Tsukushi again. "I love it! It's the best gift anyone's ever given to me."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time picking the right wind chime for everyone."  
  
After Ryoko hung it up by the doorway she sat back down. She looked hard at Tsukushi, "There's something different about you."  
  
Tsukushi reacted negatively, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Iie! Iie! I don't mean it like that. You've changed. And it seems like something overnight. You seem a lot happier and maybe a bit less uptight."  
  
Tsukushi blushed, "I-I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Aha! I knew it, something did happen." Ryoko wasn't about to let Tsukushi off that easily. "Did something happen between you and Tsukasa?" Tsukushi turned a deeper shade of red. "I was right!" Ryoko's eyes lit up. "You did it with Tsukasa?" Tsukushi turned even redder, if that was possible. Ryoko squealed, "Congratulations!!!!" She hugged Tsukushi tightly. "Tell me everything! Was it good?"  
  
"Th-this isn't something you tell others."  
  
"Aww, come on Tsukushi. A virgin doesn't get much excitement in these fields. And judging from your reactions I bet it was good."  
  
Tsukushi was torn. She was so embarrassed that this subject was even brought up, but at the same time she felt like she really needed to talk to someone. Tsukushi relented, "He was good."  
  
Ryoko squealed again. "You're so lucky!! You won't believe how many couples complain about their sex life." Ryoko saw that Tsukushi wasn't merely embarrassed; she was distraught. "What's wrong Tsukushi? Oh Kami- sama, don't tell me you're pregnant."  
  
Tsukushi looked up at her in horror. "I-I didn't even think of that possibility! I don't think we used protection. What am I going to do if I am? I'm only 16!"  
  
"Shh, shh, calm down. Think! When was your last period?"  
  
Tsukushi took a deep breath, "Last week."  
  
"That means you can't be pregnant. And to be on the safe side you'll take a pregnancy test when you get back to Japan." Ryoko was sorry she brought up the subject, especially since this wasn't what Tsukushi was worried about.  
  
"So what were you distraught about if it wasn't the possibility of being pregnant? You didn't like sex?"  
  
"Iie. I'm afraid it's the opposite." Tsukushi started crying, shocking Ryoko. Most people wouldn't cry right after admitting sex was superb. "I'm afraid I've become wanton. I'm starting to let my control slip. I want to be with him a lot now. I'm so afraid I'm relying on him too much. That I can't stand by myself anymore."  
  
Ryoko brought Tsukushi into her arms and let Tsukushi cry it all out. "Silly, you're not wanton. You're acting like any other girl who's deeply in love. There's nothing wrong in wanting to be with the man you love or depending on him. That's what he's there for."  
  
Tsukushi's tears subsided and with that most of her worries. "A relationship progresses further when you start needing him to be with you. Of course it's not the overly dependent way. And frankly I don't think you'll ever be that kind of girl. You're very strong and independent."  
  
Tsukushi chuckled lightly, "Sometimes I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."  
  
"Of course not! No one can be strong 24/7. Then you wouldn't be human. We all need to depend on each other. And it's better if we have good people around us to depend on. You have a lot, Doumyouji and your friends in Japan will always be there for you."  
  
"And you too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're a good person too. I'm thankful that I met you."  
  
Ryoko smiled, "I feel the same."  
  
They continued for hours. Tsukushi felt easier talking about her relationship with Tsukasa. Even though she was still embarrassed she didn't feel like it was wrong to want to have sex. Tsukushi didn't want to think of what would have happened if Ryoko hadn't been there for her to talk to. She probably would've felt bad for the last few days of the trip, and maybe ignore Tsukasa for a while. This would've only hurt both of them. It was very hard for her to talk about these things to people, much less Tsukasa. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him or anything; it's just that it was hard to get words out in between being embarrassed and crying. Ryoko understood instantly and knew what to say. Tsukushi had a feeling Tsukasa would've simply said not to think so much, which wouldn't have helped Tsukushi at all.  
  
When it was one, Tsukushi decided to go back to her room. She took the elevator up to her deck. She stopped between Tsukasa's door and her door. She stood there for a few minutes her heart was beating wildly. She saw her hand reaching out to Tsukasa's door. Her mind was shouting no! Go to your own room! But her body was reacting differently. She wanted to be with him, to feel his warmth. She took a deep breath to still her thoughts, and decided to go for it. It was time she approached him first.  
  
She had her hand on his door and turned. The door wouldn't open. That's when she realized it was locked. She berated herself. Of course it's locked - these are auto lock doors. She walked back to stop in front of her door. She took out her key card and was about to swipe it through her door when she thought, would my key card work for Tsukasa's door? She decided there was no harm in trying. She swiped her card through, and saw the red light turn green. "It worked," Tsukushi whispered in astonishment. That meant that Tsukasa's key card works for her door too. Tsukushi didn't know whether to feel outraged or surprised. Outraged that she never had any privacy to begin with and surprised that Tsukasa didn't once barge into her room uninvited.  
  
These thoughts flew out the window as she stepped through Tsukasa's door. The lights were off but the moonlight coming from the window was bright enough to light the room. Tsukushi looked at the bed. It was still made, meaning that Tsukasa wasn't there. She felt a pang of disappointment. Then she berated herself; did you think he was going to be waiting for you? His world doesn't revolve around yours. But that was exactly what Tsukushi was thinking. Tsukasa had always been there, even when she didn't want him to. The idea that he wouldn't be there just didn't occur to her.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Tsukushi's head shot up at the sound of Tsukasa's voice. She looked at the door connecting their rooms. Tsukasa stood there in a Terri robe. He looks so gorgeous, she thought.  
  
Tsukasa walked to Tsukushi. "I was getting impatient. I was about to go down to get you."  
  
Feelings of embarrassment flew out the window, replaced by anger. "What do you think I am? A dog? Coming down to get me?" The idea of it was ridiculous. She could come and go wherever she pleases.  
  
Tsukasa lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. "I missed you."  
  
That instantly diffused her anger, leaving her feeling deflated. "That's not fair. You always say these things when I was getting the hang of yelling at you."  
  
Tsukasa's eye twitched, "You shouldn't like yelling at me. It's not feminine."  
  
Tsukushi scoffed, "If nobody kept you in line, you'd be unstoppable."  
  
"Are you going to keep me in line the rest of your life?"  
  
Tsukushi sighed, "Seems like there's nobody else who'll do it." This rewarded her a light pinch on her cheek. Tsukushi smiled.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Tsukasa searched for the response in her eyes.  
  
"Hai," Tsukushi whispered. She tiptoed to kiss him just as he was bending down. They fell down onto the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehe, I'm sure you can imagine the rest. Whew! That was a long chapter, but then again reading is nothing like writing. You all probably breezed by this chapter in minutes, where as I spent hours writing. ::Sighs:: the unfairness of it all. Hehe, well I hope my efforts were appreciated. Please REVIEW! And remember to tell me whom you think Ryoko should end up with: Rui or Soujiro, so far Rui is leading by two. 


	14. The Last Day

Sorry it took so long, I actually had this chapter done but my sis took her sweet time in revising. Hehe. And without further ado here's the last chapter!  
  
SAT word of the day: resilient - (adj.) quick to recover, bounce back  
Clairvoyant - (adj.) exceptionally insightful  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part 1: Around the World  
  
Chapter 14: The Last Day  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Two more days then we're back in Japan," Tsukushi whispered. It was late in the morning but they were still in bed. Tsukushi's head was resting on Tsukasa's shoulder.  
  
Tsukasa squeezed Tsukushi's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tsukushi shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that time flew by so fast. I remember jumping onto this boat like it was yesterday."  
  
"You don't regret it right?"  
  
"Of course not! I know that if we were still in Japan I couldn't open up to you like this. Here I could be someone different. I could rely on you a little here, because I'm out of my element. But when we go back to Japan I'll have to stand on my own legs."  
  
"Why?! Whether it's here or Japan, nothing's changed. Do you find me so unreliable?"  
  
"I don't want to be protected by someone else! I know it doesn't make me very cute or feminine but I just don't want to be with someone that way."  
  
Tsukasa sighed, "Really, it's not feminine at all. Most girls love to receive things. Why can't I give you gifts? I have more money than I'll ever need in ten lifetimes!"  
  
"But don't you understand? If you spoil me like this all the time, I won't be able to stand on equal footing with you." Tsukushi knew it didn't sound logical to Tsukasa but to her it made perfect sense. When people treated her too nice, it makes her want to rely on them and it weakens her resilient ability.  
  
"Honestly, I don't understand your logic at all." But I suppose that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, he thought. It was Tsukushi's need to be independent that attracted him at first. He still remembered the astonishment he felt when Tsukushi had said she was a No- brand woman. He's always been in love with the confident, no nonsense type of girls.  
  
"Tsukushi..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"What did you say? I think I heard wrong because you said marry me." Why would Tsukasa say something like that now?  
  
"You didn't hear wrong."  
  
"I just don't understand the way your brain works!! What are you thinking about? I'm only 16!"  
  
"I didn't say we have to get married right away. We could have a long engagement. We don't have to marry until you get out of college, or whenever you want to before then."  
  
"So why bring up the subject now??"  
  
"Because I want something on you that symbolizes that your mine. I want something that has permanence."  
  
It's that possessive side of him, she thought. "Can't you just trust that we won't break up again?"  
  
"No, you're always changing your mind."  
  
Tsukushi stayed silent, deep in thought. Have I made him that unsure of me? She wasn't sure what to do. He's always been so confident that she'll return his feelings one day. And now that she said she loved him, she didn't realize he also worried about not being able to keep her. But isn't this part of a relationship too? Worrying when the next day might be the end.  
  
Tsukushi looked at her left hand, the finger where the engagement ring would be. She could give him this. Not only for him but also for herself, to remind her of what they mean to each other. She knew that when they get back to Japan there'll be a lot of things they'll have to face. The ring would remind her of this trip, of all the good times she had with him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tsukasa couldn't believe his ears. She actually agreed. He had been bracing himself for a rejection. It seems Tsukushi was really changing before his very eyes. She was really opening up to him.  
  
"But on one condition. The ring has to be a simple gold band. I don't want anything fancy like diamonds."  
  
Tsukasa winced, "People will think I can't afford to give my fiancée an engagement ring."  
  
The word fiancée gave Tsukushi a jolt. This was it, she thought, they were really serious this time. This road leads to happily ever after. She had to believe in this. She didn't think she could be with him if she thought their relationship wouldn't survive. She didn't think she was courageous enough to walk on an icy road that threatens to collapse with every step she takes.  
  
"I don't care what other people think. I want something simple, showing that our relationship is pure and unadorned."  
  
Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi in surprise. This was the first time Tsukushi talked about their relationship with such ease. He hugged her hard.  
  
If it was any other girl, she would've have complained that he was too strong. But Tsukushi simply hugged him back.  
  
********  
  
They went to a jewelry shop that was on the ship to get a simple wedding band. Tsukushi didn't notice it but they were in one of the best jewelry stores in the world.  
  
Tsukushi went in to get her ring size so that they could customize it for her. Tsukushi went around to look at the other jewelries on display while Tsukasa talked to the man behind the counter. Tsukushi was mesmerized by the way the jewels winked at her. They were all so pretty! It was a pity she couldn't afford it. It didn't once cross her mind to ask Tsukasa for it. She simply didn't see him as a bank, unlike most of the people that approached him.  
  
They left an hour later.  
  
"How much was it?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
Tsukushi paled, "It was expensive wasn't it?"  
  
"For a wedding band? It was one of the cheapest jewelry I have ever bought for someone. It feels wrong."  
  
Tsukushi sighed in relief. So that was why Tsukasa was pissed. The price was too cheap. She should've known.  
  
Actually their interpretations of cheap and expensive were very different. Tsukushi would've been appalled if she knew that her wedding band cost 10,000 dollars, meaning 1,000,000 yen. She had expected a half a million yen at most, and even then it was too expensive. Tsukasa on the other hand, expected to spend at least a quarter of a million dollars on a ring. That was about how much he spent for the Saturn necklace.  
  
********  
  
They went back to the store an hour later to get their rings. Even though it was plain Tsukushi thought it was beautiful. It positively shined. Tsukasa took the ring out of the velvet box and put it on for Tsukushi. Tsukushi did the same for Tsukasa. Such a simple act felt so monumental to Tsukushi.  
  
When the ring was on her finger, she stared at it. She could hardly believe she was actually engaged. She knew this day would come since she learned about marriages but she never in a million years would've expected to be engaged to one of the wealthiest man in the world. And she never thought she would be engaged when she was only in high school.  
  
********  
  
Tsukushi wanted to be the first to tell Ryoko the good news so she went to her room, leaving Tsukasa to take care of himself.  
  
When he was alone he took off his ring to look inside. He wanted their rings to be special, since Tsukushi requested it be a simple gold band. There was an inscription inside of two Ts, the initials of their first names. The Ts were inside the infinity symbol. (AN: Can you picture it? The infinity symbol a sideways 8, the Ts are inside the loops.) Tsukasa smiled, this was exactly the way he wanted it. He didn't tell Tsukushi. He thought it would be a nice surprise.  
  
*******  
  
Tsukushi was still dazed at the fact that she was engaged. She knocked absent-mindedly. When Ryoko opened the door, Tsukushi didn't say anything. She simply lifted up her left hand. Ryoko looked and saw the gold band.  
  
Her eyes widened, "You're engaged!!!!! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Ryoko ushered Tsukushi in.  
  
"Thank you, I still can't believe it. He asked me just this morning. It hasn't sunk in yet."  
  
"I know what you're saying. This is really big news. Did you tell anyone else yet?"  
  
"No, we're going back to Japan soon. So I think I'd rather tell them in person."  
  
"I'm sure everyone will be happy for you two."  
  
Tsukushi smiled for the first time since she got the ring. She was thinking back to the how she came onto the boat. She remembered seeing Shigeru and all her friends waving to her and realizing that she had been tricked to get onto the boat. They would be really happy to know she and Tsukasa were engaged.  
  
All of a sudden she couldn't wait to tell them. She wasn't dreading their arrival back to Japan as much as she had in the morning. Did Tsukasa know this? That she was afraid of going back to Japan? Tsukushi doubted it. He wasn't clairvoyant. But all the same she was thankful. She was unsure of what would happen to them once they go back to Japan and even though she knew being engaged didn't mean they were going to be with each other indefinitely, it still gave her strength to face the problems she knew were to come.  
  
********  
  
[The Next Day]  
  
Ryoko, Tsukushi and Tsukasa were outside on the sundeck early in the morning. They were looking at Japan.  
  
"Tadaima." Ryoko said in an ominous tone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAY! Part I is finished!! Seems like Ryoko will be with Rui. He's leading over Soujiro by one. But it's not too late to voice your opinion.  
  
Hope you liked Around the World enough to continue to Part II: The Morning After which will be coming soon! 


	15. Interlude

Just a little something for you to read while you wait for part II to come out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Interlude  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I met your future daughter-in-law when I was on a business trip. I happened to be on their ship." The other man didn't say anything. He sat behind his desk, his face hidden behind the papers he was holding up. "She's very pretty and caring. She was crying over your son's injury which I heard was very slight, a bullet grazed his arm." The speaker paused to admire the painting on the wall. It was a landscape painting of a single log cabin in the middle of a forest during winter. It conveyed the message of loneliness. "I told her that if she cared for another person too much, in the end she'd be the one hurt." This time the man looked up, revealing his face, an older version of Tsukasa. He put down his papers that he was pretending to read when he heard the bitter tone behind those words.  
  
"Hiragi-"  
  
"I'm fine. Seeing her makes me think back to how I felt when I was her age. I was so young and blind thinking that love was everything. I was such a fool. I should've known a rich girl wouldn't have fallen in love with a nobody like me. I couldn't give her riches or anything she was raised to have, but I foolishly believed she didn't mind. And now that I have everything she's always had and wanted more of, I find it dull."  
  
Doumyouji didn't know what to say. He's known Hiragi for 15 years. They met for the first time when he needed someone to redecorate his home in Chicago. At the time Hiragi wasn't as famous as he is now, but Doumyouji hired him because a friend of his recommended him. Doumyouji didn't take part in the redecorating. He didn't really care how it turned out. Actually he wasn't planning on redecorating until all his friends urged him to because the place looked horrible. He didn't even notice, but he figured if he were going to bring guests over, his place would have to represent his status. If it were just for himself he wouldn't do anything with it since all he does is sleep there. He spends most of his time at the office.  
  
It took less than a week for Hiragi to redecorate because Doumyouji didn't want anything fancy and he wanted it finished quick. When Doumyouji entered his home and looked at it, he was in awe. The coloring was absolutely magnificent. Hiragi used dark colors making the place very classy, yet it wasn't too dark with the use of dim lights placed strategically around the whole apartment.  
  
Doumyouji had wanted to see the man who had such an artistic talent, so he called his friend who had recommended Hiragi, to get the contact number. Doumyouji suggested they meet at a bar because he didn't want the atmosphere to be formal. The main reason Doumyouji called Hiragi out was because he wanted to see what he could do to further Hirgai's career. He knew he wasn't an artist but he had a good eye for art. Hiragi definitely deserved to be on the top.  
  
Doumyouji had never met Hiragi or saw his picture before. Usually he would have all the background info on a person before meeting him/her. He always thought having an edge over the other person was important. This time he didn't do so because it wasn't business, and besides it wouldn't matter to him much if Hiragi rejected his help.  
  
But Doumyouji wasn't prepared for a man of pride and strength like himself. He had expected a scrawny little man, because he thought most artists wouldn't care about their body. The man in front of him was built and confident. He didn't seem at all nervous at being in the presence of a man who had the power to make or break him. Doumyouji liked him on first sight. (AN: no not THAT way.) He originally didn't want a formal atmosphere because he thought it would make Hiragi nervous but now he could see it wouldn't be so. Hiragi didn't seem to be the kind of person who was easily affected by his environment, and even if he were uncomfortable he wouldn't show it, especially in front of a stranger. Doumyouji liked that in a man, it showed strength.  
  
They had hit it off instantly once Doumyouji told Hiragi that he liked the interior design of his home. Hiragi relaxed visibly. He had been worried there was something wrong with the home. Before the night was over they talked like they were best friends.  
  
Doumyouji had helped Hiragi set up his own business, Yume (Dream), and referred his friends to him and they also loved his work, and spread the news of a talented interior designer. Within the year, Hiragi was a multi-millionaire. He personally trained all of his designers and required all newly trained designers to hand in their designs to him before starting the decorations. After a year in the business they were on their own, but of course Hiragi was always available if they wanted to run their design by him first.  
  
Through out the years Hiragi and Doumyouji kept in contact. They would go out for a drink or play a sport when they happened to be in the same city. Hiragi was the first person that Doumyouji could truly call a close friend.  
  
And now Doumyouji could see that Hiragi was remembering the past. Even though it's been close to two decades, the bitterness was still there.  
  
"Maybe you just need to find a woman. You seem like a man that wants a family."  
  
Hiragi laughed, "Me? I'm the last person on earth that wants to get hitched, much less have a family."  
  
"Really? But you seem to be discontent with what you have right now."  
  
"Ahh hell, I don't know." He ran a hand through his silky black hair. "Work doesn't seem to be as exciting as it used to be. One project after another, I feel like I'm burned."  
  
"What you need is a vacation."  
  
Hiragi shook his head, "No, I don't think that'll work. I think I need something else to occupy my time with. You know, that future daughter- in-law of yours is pretty interesting."  
  
Doumyouji narrowed his eyes. Hiragi laughed, "Don't worry. I have no designs to compete with your son. She's 16, only a child. I'm almost two decades older than her. But I do think she's someone worth knowing. Besides this is the perfect time to see how she made your darling wife let her and Tsukasa be together."  
  
Kaede, Doumyouji thought. Doumyouji was surprised when one of the investigators he had hired to update him on his children's activities told him that his son's wedding was called off, and that Tsukasa was cruising around the world with a poor girl. He was amazed that Kaede didn't stop their relationship before it got too far. But, he suppose, maybe she did try and didn't succeed. If so, this was definitely a girl he had to meet. A girl who made Kaede admit defeat was no pushover. And it was exactly the kind of girl that his son needed.  
  
"You know Hiragi, you're starting to scare me."  
  
Hiragi looked at Doumyouji in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like those grandmas who have too much time on their hands, so they decide to meddle in the affairs of the younger generation."  
  
Hiragi's face paled. "That was a horrid comparison. And I'm not meddling, just getting to know your future daughter-in-law."  
  
Hiragi looked at his watch, it was almost noon. "I have a business luncheon that I'm almost late for." He turned to walk out of the office.  
  
"Hiragi," Hiragi turned around to look at Doumyouji, "You're going to tell me about her right?"  
  
Hiragi laughed, "Now who's the grandma?" He left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Doumyouji smiled, and looked at the file in front of him. "Makino Tsukushi ka?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this interlude! A bit short, but I just wanted to introduce the man that Tsukushi met on the boat. Did you think I wasn't going to talk about him anymore? Nah, he's an important person in part II. I'll talk more about Hiragi's past and Kaede/Doumyouji(dad) past as part II moves along. Hope you liked part I enough to continue reading! 


End file.
